Team SKBM
by Spiders922
Summary: Four experiments escape the White Fang. Accepted into Beacon, the four go on the adventure of their lifetime as they battle Grimm and search for the person responsible for making them what they are.
1. Escape The Fang

"Get those Crates loaded!" "Hurry it up!"

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous group of criminals here!"

Was heard by around the docks of Beacon.

"Hold on bud...this might be our chance..." a boy muttered as he got up from a metal floor, looking out to see a cat faunas holding a sword to the neck of another human. "Now or never I guess..." the boy muttered, stepping back as he revved up into a ball.

He could hear commotion outside, and wait until he was sure a full on battle was going on before he shot forward, bouncing off the walls of a massive crate until the doors burst open to reveal a blue streak speeding by, knocking White Fang down until it finally stopped moving.

As the dust settled around whatever the blur was, it revealed something...different. A light tanned boy, maybe 16, with messy blue hair stood up as the hair extended back to form six down curved spikes from the back of his head, the spikes stopping at just below shoulder length. He wore a beat up blue jacket with holes in his jeans and red shoes that had bandages to keep them together. As he stood, people also noticed the ears from the top of his head, along with the spikes coming from his shoulder blades and one from the base of his back. He opened his emerald green eyes and smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Alright, let's GO!" He yelled as he burst into a blur, causing confusion and mayhem among the White Fang grunts.

Three goons cornered him. The first one came at him with a sword, but he ducked under it and shot up, kicking the goon in the chin. the second came at him with a bat and quicker than the eye could follow, the blue one swiveled in mid-air and brought down his leg in a axe kick. The final White Fang shot a gun, but the blue one dodged to the side just in time, and dashed forward, doing a somersault and tripping the crook before turning and hitting him with the ball form again, knocking the three out. He clapped his hands together to dust them off, before turning his head to see an orange haired girl shoot down a bullhead. He looked on and raised his fists in excitement as the others came into view.

"Uh...who are you?" The girl in red asked.

The cat faunas tilted her head a little. "Or...what are you? Faunas only have one trait, but you have multiple..."

The boy turned around, putting a thumb on his chest. "My name is Sonic! And thank you for helping me and-OH NO!" Sonic yelled in a panic as he dashed around the docks frantically, as if he were looking for something. He was moving so fast it looked as though he could likely keep up with Oobleck. "Where are you buddy?" He whispered to himself as he came across another crate similar to what he was in. He opened it and walked inside as everyone heard a scared whimper.

As the group looked in the crate, their day got twice as weird when they saw Sonic holding a boy who couldn't be older than 12. He had yellow-orange hair with three big strands coming from the front two fox ears coming from his head, a beat up jacket and pants that were in equally bad condition as Sonic's clothes.

"Hey bud, it's over. I told you we'd get out of this place." Sonic said as he looked up to see the people that helped him. "These folks helped up out a bit, why don't we say thanks?" He asked as the younger boy looked up to show scared light blue eyes as he got up. That's when the others noticed two fox tails. They backed up a bit shocked when they looked at Sonic, his arm around the younger boy in a protective manner as he faced the others with a stern message on his face. "Go easy on him, or we'll have trouble."

"This is Miles, and I already told you my name. Who are you guys?" Sonic asked as everyone introduced themselves. The only one showing no real signs of surprise was the orange haired girl, Penny. That's when they heard the sirens. "Uh oh, we gotta bail. Miles, hold on to-Miles?" Sonic asked as he looked down to see Miles already falling asleep.

"Why run from the police, they can help you." Ruby asked concerned.

Sonic looked back at her. "Or we'd just trade one cell for another. Sorry, but no thanks. Besides, I don't know if you noticed, but we're not exactly normal looking. Think someone wouldn't want a crack at it to find out why?" Sonic asked as he backed up.

Ruby walked up. "But...where do you intend to go? If you run, you'll just be hunted down." She pleaded.

"Or worse" Blake added.

Sonic sighed in defeat, knowing he might not be fully able to keep Miles safe should something happen.

The rest of Team RWBY arrived at the scene with the cops, Sonic explaining as best he could what happened on his account. He introduced himself and Miles to the rest of Team RWBY, with Weiss being careful around them. Sonic brushed it off as he knew he wasn't exactly the picture of a trusty looking person. Or faunas, whatever he was now.

"Look, you'll have to come down to the station with us buddy." A cop told Sonic who gave him a serious look.

"No way pal, I ain't getting locked up again, and neither is my friend here. I'm not going with you." Sonic shot out, looking like he was ready to bail. Blake and Ruby looked at each other, knowing that Sonic would not go quietly or easily, and that if he could run away then he would've done it by now.

"Where else you gonna go?" The cop asked. Sonic looked down in thought, thinking the cop had a point. But he knew exactly what would happen should he go with them, he'd become another experiment. He was a hedgehog, not a rat. Then Ruby piped up an idea that didn't sound all that bad.

"He could come to Beacon with us. You won't be locked up in a cell and you'd have a place for both of you to sleep." Ruby said. This got Sonic thinking. After only just meeting them, Sonic knew he could trust at least Ruby, Blake, and Sun. If they wanted to turn him over, they would have tried by now. Plus, her offer was better than the alternative.

"I happen to agree with that idea." A voice was heard as everyone turned to see a man in a green suit and cane in one hand, coffee mug in the other. He walked towards them, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "And you are...?" He asked.

"My name is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin introduced himself.

Sonic looked at him skeptically, weighing his options. He agreed to head to Beacon with Ozpin, figuring he could already trust Ruby and Blake at least.

Ozpin was concerned however as he knew their stay would attract unwanted attention from the council due to his...unique appearance.

Everyone boarded the bullhead and flew off to their own destination. Sonic looked on to see the nightly silhouette of this "Beacon Academy", thinking this could get interesting. Their ship landed as everyone walked up until Ozpin pulled Blake aside, saying he wanted to have a small chat with her first. He also told Ruby, Yang, and Weiss to show Sonic to his dorm which was conveniently down the hall from their own, as well as JNPR's.

Entering the room, Sonic looked around. It was meant for four people, so it was plenty big enough for him and Miles. He set his friend down on a bed and put the blanket over him, Thanking the girls for their help. He then found a bed to call his own and lied down, closing his eyes. He could hardly believe it, he and Miles were safe from the White Fang, at least for now. He drifted to sleep, preparing to explain everything to team RWBY and Ozpin tomorrow.


	2. Answers

Waking up, Sonic yawned and looked around. Everything was as he remembered it, though he thought it was just a dream. After years of all those experiments, he and Miles were free. He looked over and saw Miles stirring as he woke up as well.

"Hey, you alive?" Sonic asked as Miles rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah...Were you able to sneak us...anything?" Miles asked as he looked around to see an actual room and he was on an actual bed. He had a confused look on his face as he looked back at Sonic. "Sonic...Where are we?" He asked.

Sonic got a bit of a grin on his face. "A place called Beacon Academy where people are trained to fight monsters and bad guys. Dude, we're in hero school!" He said as he gave a thumbs up. Miles' face brightened as that meant they were finally away from the White Fang. Sonic looked at the clock that came standard with the room, reading that it was already 12:00. "Whoa, guess we definitely caught up on our sleep." Sonic stated as his stomach growled, before he also thought he heard Miles' stomach also have a fit. "Com'on, let's grab some grub. I'm sure the place has a cafeteria. Schools have those, right?" Sonic asked as he opened the door, Miles getting out of the bed until he looked down and realized they were still in the beat up clothes they've had since...whenever they were captured. He tried to tell Sonic about his concern, but Sonic waved it off stating they'd worry about image later as he grabbed Miles by the wrist and sped off, making sure to dodge students he passed by until he finally found the cafeteria.

Sonic burst into the place, wanting to see what was on the menu. He then noticed there was an awful lot of students in there for lunch. He looked around shocked, Miles hiding a little behind him. Sonic, thinking quick, did the first thing that came to his mind.

"So, what's cooking?" Sonic asked, casually strolling in like it was an everyday thing. Team RWBY and JNPR both looked stunned, especially the latter team as this was the first time seeing Sonic and Miles. Even team CRDL was to stunned to react, Cardin letting a piece of meat fall of his fork as he sat there with his mouth open. Miles followed him skidishly, not liking everyone starring at him.

Sonic filled up his plate with...well...everything he could. Miles grabbed some fruits but not much else. Sonic devoured everything quickly while Miles hardly ate, to nervous to chew and swallow. The two sat with Team RWBY and JNPR as they filled the two "new kids" in on who was who when Ozpin walked in, alongside Ms. Goodwitch.

Ozpin gave an amused chuckle. "I see you've made yourself at home." He stated. Glynda looked at him curious. He had told her of the unusual guests the were housing for a time, but didn't really know what to think when she came face to face with the two.

Sonic shrugged a little. "Sorry, but we needed to eat. I guess I owe you an explanation as to who we are." He said through a mouthful of food. Miles sank lower under the table until Sonic grabbed his shoulder.

"Quite. But not here. Come with me to my office." Ozpin said as Sonic nodded. Miles followed as well, and team RWBY decided they wanted to hear the story which was fine by Sonic. He hated explaining things more than once.

.

As the group exited the elevator into the clock tower, Sonic started explaining who and what he was. "I used to be Human, like almost everyone here. Same with Miles, but something happened. The White Fang captured us some time ago. I don't remember much of my time BEFORE...this." He stated, gesturing to his faunas ears and quills. "My actual name is Maurice, but that never really stuck with me. But if there's one thing those White Fang creeps did right, it was my code name: Sonic! It's also where I met Miles here."

Ozpin looked at the young boy. "And what might your code name be?" He asked.

"Th-they called me Tails because of..." Miles said ashamed as he looked back and saw his more advanced abnormalities.

Sonic put his hand over Miles' shoulder. "Hey, I kinda like that name. I mean, "Sonic and Tails" sounds much cooler than "Maurice and Miles", doesn't it? Even iconic." He said with a chuckle, getting Miles to lighten up a bit.

"So..." Blake piped up. "What did the White Fang...do?" She asked concerned.

Sonic looked at Miles a bit and shrugged. "My best guess is they injected us both with some type of mutated DNA, giving us more animal qualities than Faunas should have. For me, it gave me the ears and quills of a hedgehog." He stated as he turned his head and looked at the two quills coming from his shoulders. "Gonna be a pain getting shirts that open up back there without tearing them open." Sonic chuckled a bit. "But, they did give me a few...different abilities. For starters, it unlocked my aura which happens to be Speed. I can also use dust to do...interesting things."

Weiss tilted her head. "Like what?"

"Well..." Sonic put his index finger and thumb to his chin. "I can become a lightning bolt, a black hole, a fireball, control ice. The basic gist of it is whatever dust I absorb, I have control over it for a short period of time. About fifty seconds or so, depending on how much dust is available." Sonic stated, shaking his hand in a "so-so" manner.

"All it did was give me an extra tail..." Miles stated.

Sonic waved it off. "Psh, you don't need any special abilities. You're already the smartest guy I know."

"Knowledge is power." Ozpin joined in.

Sonic pointed at the headmaster. "See? Besides, I bet we can get them to help you fly if given practice." He stated getting Miles to smile. "But, there's the short answer. As far as I know, we're the only ones like this."

Glynda tilted her head. "So, you were meant to be a hybrid of some kind?" She asked.

Sonic shrugged. "They were going on about how to evolve themselves, or make the ultimate faunas. Don't know."

Ozpin thought about how to proceed from here when he made up his mind. "Hmm, I see. Thank you Sonic, Miles. You are dismissed. Next week you begin classes, so I suggest that you familiarize yourselves with the campus. This is a school after all." He said as Sonic's jaw hit the floor.

"I should've known there was a catch." Sonic stated sarcastically as he turned to leave. However, Miles turned around.

"H-hey, Professor?" Miles asked, getting Ozpin's attention. "If it's all the same...call me Tails?" He asked as Sonic gave a small smirk as Ozpin nodded. Miles nodded his head a bit as he got in the elevator with Sonic and RWBY as it took them back down.

As the doors closed however, Glynda stated her concerns. ""I'm not sure about those two, especially Sonic." Glynda stated when the students were gone. Ozpin sipped his coffee, thinking of how to word his response. "I mean, Sonic did not seemed traumatized at all." Glynda added, Ozpin getting ready to share his thoughts.

"Oh, believe me. He was." Ozpin stated. "But perhaps he was to busy making sure his friend was able to keep going. It's possibly what got them through the whole ordeal."

"And what about them using their "code names" instead of their actual names? Surely we can't put those on their actual documents." Glynda pointed out.

"We can, in a round about way. As for their reasons, I believe Sonic in his reason but possibly for another. He wants to show the people that made him that they couldn't control him or break him. As for young Miles, I would think he looks up to Sonic. He may just want to follow in his footsteps." Ozpin explained as he got up. "Their old lives are gone, I think we should help them make a new one."


	3. Classes

A week went by quickly for both Sonic and Tails as they explored the campus, and Blake took them into town to get new clothes at a store for faunas with more...unusual traits.

For Sonic, he got a sleeveless cobalt-blue zip up hoodie with a white undershirt, pair of blue cargo pants stopping at his calves, and red shoes with two white stripes on the top of them, as well as white fingerless gloves.

For Tails, he got an orange jacket with a white undershirt to go with a pair of orange cargo shorts. He got a pair of shoes that were red at the back and white at the tips, two white strips on top.

Nora introduced Sonic to Chili Dogs, which since became his favorite food. Even with his HUGE apatite. Tails had been studying with Weiss, Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha as he quickly caught up to their speed. On occasion, he'd even get an answer faster than the other three. Sonic caught up on his studies his own way, but never really got into them like Tails did.

The day before their classes started, both received modified uniforms so they wouldn't have to cut or rip another one. For Sonic, he had slots in the back the quills coming from his shoulder blades and his "tail", as Tails received one to fit his short stature as well as an area his Tails could come from.

On the first actual day of their classes, it mostly went smooth until Cardin yanked one of Miles's tails.

Sonic turned at him while he was laughing, and slammed Cardin into the wall. "Try it again buddy, I dare ya." he said smugly, knowing full well he could take this punk out no problem.

"Sonic, come on, let it go." Tails said, trying to keep Sonic's brash nature in check. Sonic agreed, letting Cardin down.

"Freaks." Cardin muttered as he walked away.

History class came with Doctor Oobleck, and Sonic was the only one capable of keeping up with the Doctor. The subject still bored him to death, but at least he found someone who could go his speed.

As Grimm studies came, Sonic found he could sleep through the class without the professor even noticing. Though he did note that Tails took notes over small bits he caught.

The final class came, sparring. This is something Sonic was interested in as it allowed him to blow off a little steam. Plus, he didn't mind a good challenge every now and then. And did these kids know how to fight. The matches he saw were intense, and then Cardin was called up to fight. Sonic decided he didn't care enough to watch this fight until he heard something very peculiar.

"And you opponent will be...Sonic." Glynda said, looking up and saw Sonic look at first in surprise, then showing a confident smirk on his face.

"Alright, bring it on." Sonic said, rotating his shoulder and popping his neck. This was a fight he'd enjoy.

Cardin was taken back by this. "You want me to fight that lab freak? Shouldn't that be animal cruelty?" He asked smugly.

Sonic thought for a moment then shrugged. "Sounds to me like your just trying to get out of a butt kicking. After all, you can't even beat an Ursa." He said with snark, bringing up the rumor about how Jaune saved him from the Ursa a while back.

Cardin growled at that. "You know what? Fine. I'll show this lab rat a thing or two."

"That's enough, Mr. Winchester." Glynda spoke up, ending the argument. Sonic cracked his knuckles, knowing he'd enjoy this just a little to much as he went and changed into his street clothes/fighting clothes.

The match started, Sonic charging full speed. Cardin swung his mace, but Sonic sidestepped and threw a weak kick to the knee, just enough force behind it so Cardin felt it.

"Come on, step it up." Sonic taunted, charging forward again. He spun into a ball and hit Cardin square in the chest, bouncing off his opponent. Sonic looked up, and noticed that Cardin was already down in the 80 percent area.

Cardin yelled as he activated the Dust in his mace and slammed the ground. The ground blew up and Sonic momentarily lost his footing. Cardin charged, bring his mace up as he clipped Sonic under the chin. As Sonic recovered quickly, he burst into a streak of blue and knocked the mace out of Cardin's hand.

"Ok, time for some fun." Sonic muttered. He surged forward and started running circles around Cardin, trapping him in a blue tornado. He'd duck out and take pot shots at Cardin, not hard enough to do much damage, but enough to irritate Cardin. Then, Sonic stopped running, and backed away from Cardin. He stuck his tongue out, making fun of the bully. Cardin ran forward, or at least tried to. He fell over and noticed his boot laces were tied together. Sonic pointed and laughed at him, making Cardin angrier. When Cardin got back up, Sonic charged forward and did another tornado, then the same drill. Except Cardin tripped on his pants, which had fallen down as Sonic stole the belt. It also exposed Cardin wearing boxers with hearts on them.

"Nice boxers." Sonic mocked.

"We do not have all day, Sonic. Finish the fight or forfeit the match." Glynda said, and Sonic nodded. He tossed the belt back to Cardin, who strapped his pants back on. Sonic then charged, picking Cardin up and ran along the wall, carrying him into the air where he let go. Sonic then did a mid-air ax kick, shooting Cardin straight back into the ground, Completely depleting his aura. Cardin moved around and groaned, Sonic walking by him. "By the way, I'm not a rat. I'm a hedgehog." Sonic said, going to join his friends who high fived him and congratulated him on his victory.

When class was dismissed, Sonic was asked to stay.

"Sonic..." Ms. Goodwitch started. "I know some of the students here can be...difficult, but we do not tolerate humiliation like that. Understood?" she asked him.

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, ok. I'm not apologizing though. The guy deserved it."

"I have no doubt he did. But from now on, if you intend on taunting your opponent, then do so and be done with it. No humiliation. Understood?" Glynda asked, Sonic nodding. "Good, now run along and-"

*WHOOSH*

Glynda turned around as she felt the wind blow past her, realizing Sonic was gone. She shook her head. "Teenagers."

.

Sonic had caught up to Tails as classes were done.

"Hey Sonic, I hear they have a workshop in the school. I might be able to get access to it." Tails said excited as he did enjoy working on machines.

"Cool thing. You intend to make something?" Sonic asked as he walked alongside Tails.

"Yeah. I've noticed that everyone here has a weapon in some form or another. I know you'd prefer hand to hand combat, but it would still be good to have something, just in case. Plus, I'm not very good at combat so..." Tails said.

"Good idea buddy, thanks. Anything I can do to help?" Sonic asked, Tails shaking his head.

"Uh-uh. Thanks for offering though." Tails said. The two fist bumped, heading off to get some food.

.

In an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Vale.

"RRRHHHAAW!" Was heard from a chamber before the glass casing shattered, along with a steel door.

"Sir, he's escaped!" A White Fang grunt stated as Adam ran forward, noticing how much wreckage had been done.

"We need to find him. We've already lost three of them, he was our last one!" Adam shouted as he slammed his fist down.

"We're tracking him now, but sir?" The grunt asked. "He seemed to be a bit...delirious. I don't think we'll be able to take him down easy."

Adam pondered this for a moment. "We need to find him. Maybe we let him roam for a bit and draw the other three out. But if we loose them, we'll have to start all over again."


	4. Cracking Knuckles

The day at Beacon had been going normal, until the intercom came on. "Will Sonic and Tails please report to the tower." Was over heard through the speakers mid class. The two raced to the tower, wanting to know if they were in danger or trouble. When they met up with Ozpin, he had a tablet with him.

"Please, sit down." He told the two as Sonic and Tails complied. "I was informed that you two were the only two of your, well..." Ozpin started, not wanting to be offensive.

"Our type?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, type. Is this true?" Ozpin asked, Sonic and Tails looking at each other with an eyebrow raised.

Sonic looked back at their headmaster. "As far as we know, we're the only ones like us that exist. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I have received word that you're not." Ozpin said bluntly. He then showed Sonic and Tails the tablet which had a recording of live news on it. It showed someone not much taller than Sonic, hard to tell as the image was blurry. Though it definitely wasn't human.

"Where is this?" Sonic asked concerned. "He could need help, or be taken down."

"Downtown Vale, though I'd advi-" Ozpin didn't get a chance to finish as Sonic had already left. Tails turned to see him, then faced back at Ozpin and the headmaster nodded.

Finding Downtown Vale was easy, they just had to follow the explosions. Sonic and Tails arrived on the scene, just as the heavyweight puncher was taking down another building.

"Man, this guy could give Yang a run for her money." Sonic joked before leaping into action. "YO! ANGER MANAGEMENT, COOL IT!" Sonic yelled, bouncing from the Red brawler's head. The new figure turned around, revealing a boy that looked to be about 18 with a darker tan than Sonic, beat up red clothes an white fingerless gloves on with two spikes protruding from his knuckles. Through his pants, he had a red tail coming from his back, as well as several red dreadlocks coming from his head down to his shoulders with the very back one extending to his shoulder blades. His violet eyes dilated as he roared, throwing a punch at Sonic.

Sonic dodged out of the way just before where he was standing became a crater. Knuckles then threw a series of punches and blows, most Sonic was able to dodge off of his sheer reflexes, but this guy obviously knew how to fight. The new figure then grabbed Sonic by the leg and threw him into a crate filled with dust.

Sonic looked around, noticing all the red dust crystals. "Alright buddy, let's take this up a notch!" Sonic yelled, absorbing the dust into himself and was set aflame. He surged forward, exploding in his opponents face. He was sent back, but got back up more annoyed than anything. The fire died out on Sonic, returning him to his blue form. Sonic charged in his ball form, an attack he called the spin dash, and something unexpected happened. The red brawler caught him.

With Sonic in his hands, he hurled the blue speedster away, slamming him into a beam holding up the road. That's when Tails noticed the red one having a faint limp about him, as his eyes were still dilated but showed how tired he was.

"SONIC! I DON'T THINK HE HAS FULL CONTROL! SHOCK HIM OUT OF IT!" Tails shouted, Sonic giving him a thumbs up. He then looked back at the dust crate, seeing several crystals that contained electric energy. He ran for it, and started sparking.

"Alright buddy, you're in for a real shock." Sonic joked, using his lightning abilities to confuse His opponent. Sonic then used everything he had and shocked the man, forcing him to go down and out.

.

"Uh, where am I?" The brawler asked as he finally came to. He opened his eyes and realized he was strapped down, unable to move. He saw something that looked an awful lot like him, but was blue with quills coming from his head, as well as a two tailed...fox faunas?

"Hey there sunshine. Sleep well?" Sonic asked. The new faunas tried to move, but it only made Sonic put a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa whoa, easy. Look, we're... a lot like you."

"But, I'm the only one like me, they said I was alone." He responded.

Sonic nodded. "Yup, that sounds about right. As far as we knew, it was just us two." he said, putting his hands on Tails's shoulder.

"Who are you? And what happened to you?" Tails asked.

"Call me Knuckles. It's the only name I can remember since...this." Knuckles said, his head gesturing to the rest of his body. "As for what happened, I don't know. I was undergoing...enhancements, when I snapped. I broke out and everything went blank. I don't really know..."

That's when a doctor came in, stating "Knuckles" had enough adrenaline in his body to withstand massive amounts of pain, but also another substance that made him much more aggressive. They didn't know what it was, but it was made clear that Knuckles was not in full control over his actions. His body also sustained more strain than what most should, as well as the unusual bit about multiple faunas traits.

"So, you broke out of the White Fang, and then leveled a city block. Sound about right?" Sonic asked as Knuckles nodded.

"We need to bring him in." An officer stated.

"No way." Knuckles remarked. "I just broke out of one cage, you're not putting me in another."

Sonic snapped his fingers. "He could come with us to Beacon. It's safe for the moment and 'ole chuckles here would stay out of trouble." Sonic explained. The cops looked at each other and shrugged, not seeing what harm he could do to a school meant to train warriors.

.

"So that's my story." Knuckles explained to Ozpin, who calmly sipped his coffee. It was very similar to Sonic and Tails's story, a little to similar.

"We can't rule out the possibility of more like you three." Ozpin said, everyone agreeing. None of them knew what to expect, all they knew was that Adam was insane if this was his idea of perfection. "Go, rest up. you have school tomorrow." Ozpin said, the three leaving the office.

.

"We've lost project Knuckles." A White Fang scientist told Adam, who was less than pleased.

"We can't afford to to waste more resources. We have to track them down!" Adam yelled. That's when another White Fang joined in, handing Adam a chart. "Hmmm, so she's also moving against us... We'll proceed with our primary objective. But let me know if and when you see any of them outside of Beacon. We aren't strong enough, not right now. But they'll see what power they threw away." He said darkly as he walked out the room.


	5. Fired Up

It had been two weeks since Knuckles had joined the party. In that time, He'd shown to be a prodigy at hand to hand combat, rivaled only by Yang in that regard. He'd also abtained new clothes, a red long sleeve with a necklace in the shape of a white underside crescent extending to the chest, along with a long set of red pants. He would occasionally bump heads with Sonic, but the two always had each other's back. Tails had been spending more time in the workshop, drawing up blueprints and designs for...something. He wouldn't say.

But things changed when the three were called into the headmaster's office.

Ozpin slapped down his tablet. "It would appear another one of you has surfaced." He said, slightly irritated.

Sonic cocked his head. "How do you know it's one of us?" he asked when Ozpin slid the tablet open, showing there had been severe attacks on the White Fang causing major property damage as an eye witness reports seeing a faunas with both ears and a tail casting fire at them. "Yep, sounds about right. But hey, at least they're aiming the power at the bad guys."

"And anyone who gets in their way." Knuckles commented. Sonic didn't have much of a remark for that.

Tails walked up. "Where was this? Maybe we can find them?" He asked.

"Strangely enough, Downtown Vale. It seems as though we have several instances going on there..." Ozpin answered.

Sonic shrugged with a smirk and thumbs up. "No problem, that's an easy jog for me."

"Sonic?" Tails said, getting his attention. "Me and Knuckles can't keep up with you."

"No problem! I go and scout the place, and then you two show up later." Sonic said confidently.

"Actually..." Tails started. "This gives me a good way to test something out. Follow me!" He stated as he led the three to the workshop. Inside, they found three different colored boards, one board matching their color each. "This is my extreme gear prototype, but it hasn't been tested yet. With it, we could get to the scene in an hour or so." Tails said, handing them a bracelet. "Keep an eye on those meters, these things run on wind dust. Getting high air could help, but be careful." Tails warned, the other two nodding.

Knuckles scratched his head a bit. "How'd you figure out how to make it float?" he asked, Sonic going wide eyed like he made a mistake.

Tails brightened up. "Oh, that was easy! According to the Kutta-Joukowski Lift Therom, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the..." Tails started rambling on, until knuckles stopped him.

"STOP! I get it, alright? It floats, that's good enough for me." Knuckles said, holding his head. Ozpin chuckled at the three.

Tails handing them special eye wear. For Sonic, it was a green pair of shades, Knuckles had a violet set of goggles, and Tails had light blue goggles. They boarded the gear, launching forward as Sonic leaned in to gain speed, keeping his balance as if he'd done something similar before. Tails had done wonders on these "Extreme Gear", but he felt like he could do a bit better. After all, this was only the prototype. He had also not tested the turning, which the three found to be a slight pain but they adjusted soon enough.

"Haha, RACE YA!" Sonic challenged as he sped off.

"You're on, Pincushion!" Knuckles accepted as he chased Sonic down.

"Wait for me, guys!" Tails called out into the wind.

.

Sonic arrived first at the damaged area, looking around at the char markings from fire. "If I were to attack the white flops, where would I be?" He asked himself, scratching his head as Knuckles and Tails arrived on the scene.

"Oh no, there's more of them!" One person screamed out as people backed away from the three.

Sonic put his face in his hand, sighing. "Can ANYONE tell me where the flame thrower went!?" He asked out loud as people just stood in shock with their scrolls out. "Or just stand there and be useless. Thanks for the help." He muttered.

Knuckles came up to Sonic. "My best guess would be some type of abandoned warehouse. But from what I've read, that could be dozens of places around this part of Vale." He explained, the two looking over to see Tails picking up a gun left behind.

"Guys..." Tails stated, getting their attention. "These are military grade weapons. Whoever the White Fang are getting these from, they mean business." Tails stated as he looked around.

Sonic turned, seeing so many people crowd up. "I'm thinking we should go..." Sonic stated as they boarded their gear, speeding off into the streets.

.

"Whoa."

"Where'd you get that?"

"How'd he get that?"

Several of these questions were asked as a pair of amber eyes watched in the shadows. They saw a man, the infamous Roman Torchwick, unveil a high tech super armor meant for Atlas military use, and yet here he was...giving it to radical terrorists. The amber eyes went down, as if scowling. First, this makes no sense. What White Fang member would willingly work for humans? Have they lost so much of their pride? It didn't matter. Soon, this whole place will be ashes. As a flame caught her hand, she heard gunshots and the power went out. She put her flame out, looking around as she used her new vision to see two of the "recruits" smash through the back window as Torchwick smashed through the wall in the same mech he was showing off. The new figure jumped forward as a fireball engulfed her.

"Take out Torchwick, and the supply runs stop." She muttered to herself as she let the flames die out, jumping from one car to the next and keeping up with Torchwick as well as the two other Faunas. However, a yellow motorbike arrived, carrying a human female and male on it as they gave chase dodging cars and other vehicles thrown their way. But soon, the human boy as well as the monkey faunas were thrown away as the mech toppled off the road. She gave chase, lighting the place with a fireball as she saw four girls with weapons.

Team RWBY jumped back as a fireball slammed down between them and Torchwick. In it's place stood a girl about sixteen, peach colored skin, with light purple hair with darker purple at the tips. She wore some type of dark purple body suit with yellow lines running along her knees, elbows, and across her chest, wit red ad wite boots to finish the outfit. She also had a cat tail and ears about her, showing she was like Sonic and the others. "I advice you to let me handle this..." She said when she shot a fireball at Torchwick.

"You started the party without us? I'm insulted!" The group heard, looking up to see Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles get off their...hoverboards?

"So...the rumors were true after all." The purple cat muttered. "If you wish not to be burned, LEAVE!" she yelled, casting fire in Sonic's direction.

Sonic chuckled as he jumped from the road to the ground. "And here I thought Knuckles was the hot head." He joked, bursting towards the cat and tackling her out of the fight as Team RWBY engaged Torchwick.

"MOVE!" The cat commanded, coating herself in a fireball as Sonic jumped back.

Sonic jumped back, the fire going under him. "YOW! Bad kitty! No yarn for you!" He quipped as he got into another deadlock. "So, what do they call you? I bet it's Fire Cat, maybe burning girl?" He kept asking which served make his opponent loose balance. He shoved her down, holding his hand out in a gesture to stay down.

The girl looked up, a desperate determination in her eyes. "If you must call me anything, call me BLAZE!" Blaze roared as she sprung up as fire burst out, Sonic jumping back."Now get out of my way!" She yelled.

Sonic looked back at her, putting his arms up. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen. To much property damage, you're giving us a bad name." He remarked. Blaze ran at him, quicker than most but not to Sonic. He side stepped, but Blaze rounded herself as slammed the side of her heel into Sonic's face. He got up, noting that Knuckles was on top of the mech pounding his fist into it as Tails called out weak points. He also saw Yang punch the arm off of it.

"So what about the damage?" Blaze question, her hands on fire. "Nobody cared when the White Fang took us. So these people only cry out when their so called "peace" is disturbed?" She yelled angrily as Sonic kept his distance from her flames before slamming into her chest, bouncing off as she hit the building behind her.

"I get it, I do." Sonic stated. "But you can't just go around leveling every city for the sake of revenge!" Sonic countered as Blaze fired another fireball. "We can help you! you just have to let us!"

"I don't want your help!" Blaze retorted. "My flames...they are MY curse to bear!"

"Going after the White Fang on your own? That's to much for any one person!" Sonic asked the two locked heads. He heard something break apart as he turned, the mech now in pieces. But Blaze took the distraction as her chance. She spun around, making a flame tornado around her as she threw Sonic into a building. She turned to finish Torchwick off when he disappeared with "Neo".

"NO!" Blaze yelled in frustration, turning to see Sonic getting up. She also looked around, noting how she would be the sole attention for all combatants. "Do NOT cross my path again." She warned as she made a spiral of fire, rocketing away.

Sonic got up, brushing himself off as everyone came over.

"Who was that?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Someone who's biting off more than she can chew." He said flatly.


	6. Cooler Heads

It had been 3 days since Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had encountered Blaze. There was another one like them, who knows how many more? And Blaze seemed...troubled.

Sonic sat leaned against the wall, thinking of his encounter with her as Tails came up.

"What are we gonna do, Sonic?" Tails asked as Sonic looked at him.

Getting up, Sonic put a hand on Tails' head. "We'll do everything we can, buddy. We have to."

Knuckles leaned on his bed post. "We can't just let her roam around and burn towns to the ground. What if she truly doesn't want our help?"

Sonic looked back at the brawler, not answering. He didn't want to go there, but Blaze might not give them a choice. Just then, a message came through to them, telling them to meet in the tower.

As the three made it to the tower, they looked outside to see military ships flying overhead.

 _"Uh oh..."_ Sonic thought as he walked towards the Headmaster. "So, you called?" He asked cautiously.

Ozpin spun in his chair. "Indeed. Another incident involving this, "Blaze." Ozpin stated as he showed the screen he had with Blaze surrounded by White Fang and fighting for her life. Sonic asked for the location, putting it in his scroll as he told Knuckles and Tails to get on their Extreme Gear. Sonic decided to run as the three hit the open road.

Sonic left the other two in the dust, bolting into much higher speeds than the boards could handle as he started to blur.

As he arrived at the scene, Sonic was slightly impressed. Blaze had been fighting what appeared to be a small army of White Fang soldiers, and Adam himself was leading them. Wasting no more time, Sonic burst into action as he tackled one of the goons, riding on top of him like a surf board before jumping off.

"LEAVE! This is not your fight!" Blaze ordered as she cast more flames. However, they didn't appear to be as bright or hot as Sonic remembered them.

Jumping onto his back, Sonic sprung up and kicked a burly soldier in the face, jumping from one thug to the next. "Sorry, but any chance I get to bash these bozo's, I take it. Besides, you're kinda tearing the place up again. We had a talk about this and everything." Sonic said with a smirk.

That's when Knuckles and Tails arrived on the scene, with Knuckles jumping into the air off his board and slamming down on the ground hard, knocking more of the White Fang back.

Adam grunted, unsheathing his sword slightly. "I don't have time for this..." He muttered looking at Blaze with her back turned. He ran forward as Blaze turned at the last second before Adam sliced his sword upwards, knocking Blaze back as she landed hard without getting up, a violet static shattering around her. "As much as I would love to put an end to all of you, I'm giving you a choice. Stay and fight me, or get away while you still can..."

Sonic thought about it for a moment. There were way to many here to fight, especially head on. And with Military ships already here in Vale, this brawl could likely spin into even more Chaos. "This isn't over, Adam. Not by a long shot!" Sonic yelled as he shot past Blaze, looping around and picking her up carrying her with him as he raced back to Beacon. Knuckles and Tails got back on their boards, following him.

.

Blaze woke back up, sitting up as she held her head feeling the massive headache she had. She looked around, seeing herself in a white room, similar to a hospital. "Well well, look who's up." She heard, looking over to see the blue one leaning inside the door way with one leg over the other. Blaze threw her fist to cast a fireball, but all that came out was a weak spark. "Yeah...that last shot you took put you down for awhile. You've actually been here almost a day."

Blaze looked at him irritated. "I didn't want help."

Sonic tilted his head down a little. "No...but you definitely needed it." He said smugly.

"Am I your Prisoner now?" Blaze asked reluctantly.

Sonic shook his head. "That all depends. See, you caused A LOT of destruction when you fought the White Fang. Doesn't exactly sit well with the common folk who are already scared of us due to our...unique appearance. Now, I'm willing to bet you also were told you were the only one like you, right?" Sonic asked.

Blaze nodded. "Yes, but when I broke free I discovered there were three others that survived the experiments. I also read that the others meant to be are..." She didn't finish as Sonic brought his hand up. He understood.

"Ok..." Sonic stated, looking up then back at Blaze. "So, we got four genetic experiments from the White Fang with destructive powers, and no other ones that are still...around. Are you sure? Because I'm getting just a liiiitle tired of new ones suddenly popping up." Sonic asked as Blaze nodded in agreement.

"You seem to be taking this...very calmly..." Blaze said suspicious.

Sonic chuckled. "Well, let's see. We all have multiple faunas features despite being human at some point, I can run fast despite being a hedgehog, you're a cat that shoots fire, my best friend is one of the smartest tech geniuses here and he's only twelve, and we have an echidna with spikes on his knuckles. Not much should surprise me anymore." He said in a joking manner. He then looked Blaze up and down, nodding. "We'll work on getting you a new set of clothes seeing as those are kinda...well, torn up. Until then, let's grab a bite to eat. Cafeteria should be nearly empty." Sonic said as he offered a hand.

Blaze looked at his hand, moving it aside. "I appreciate the offer, but I must be going soon. I still need to hunt down the rest of the White Fang." She said getting up when Sonic got in the way of the door, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Whoa, easy there." He said. "Look, you trashed two city blocks that I know of. You aren't just "walking outta here" like that. Plus, you need to eat something. You run now, you'll be hunted on both sides." Sonic explained as Blaze moved towards him, stating she'd be fine until Sonic grabbed her arm. "You aren't alone in this anymore. We all have a fight with them for what they did to us. But I don't need a hot head like you going around and blowing everything up." He said as Blaze looked at him. "You can't even cast a flame anymore, so what are you gonna do if you try fighting Adam this time?" He asked as Blaze looked down, swallowing her pride. Sonic felt his scroll go off, telling him to meet with Ozpin and the others up in the headmaster's office...and to bring Blaze.


	7. A New Team

Ironwood stepped into the headmaster's office as the two had their greeting formalities. Glynda decided to leave. Making sure she was out of the office, Ironwood became serious. "We also need to talk about your...visitors." He stated.

Ozpin sighed as he knew where this conversation would be heading. "Are you referring to my newer students?"

Ironwood shook his head. "They aren't students, they are dangerous. Two have already destroyed a number of city blocks, each in a different location I might add."

"And two others stopped them." Ozpin retaliated. "One had been drugged, the other was already on her own war to stop the White Fang. They just need guidance is all."

"Not the point. We need to know what they are, how they came to be." Ironwood argued.

"So, you intend to do experiments on them, despite what they've already been through?" Ozpin asked, Ironwood not facing him. "Did you know Sonic, the blue one, is quite protective of his friend? He swore Miles would never be locked up again, and judging by his attitude he doesn't really care much for ones title. He only respects me now because I gave them a home." Ozpin informed.

"Be that as it may, they are still dangerous. I can not allow them to roam around. The council has ordered me to bring them in, using force if necessary." Ironwood stated.

"They are children, James. They've been through quite enough trauma, especially the youngest one here." Ozpin replied, standing up for them. "How about you talk to the four of them personally?" Ozpin offered.

Ironwood nodded, wanting to see these creatures for himself.

.

Sonic rode up the elevator, hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall with a worried smirk. Blaze stood on the other end in the corner, keeping to herself. As the elevator opened, the two walked out to see Tails and Knuckles already inside, along with Ozpin and who Sonic assumed brought all the warships.

Tails ran up to Sonic. "Sonic, they want to-" But sonic cut him off.

"Take it easy Miles, nothing bad is going to happen. I promise." Sonic stated, walking up with the other three behind him. "You rang?"

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed. This is General Ironwood of Atlas. He has a fe-"

"I'm taking you four in." Ironwood cut Ozpin off. Sonic nudged Tails behind him as Knuckles stepped forward, bringing his fists together.

Sonic looked Ironwood dead in the eye. "And what's that supposed to mean? Because guess what? We aren't getting out of one cage just to go into another".

Ironwood steeled himself. "People are afraid of you. They want to know who you are and where you came from. And so does the council. They've requested that I bring you in, so don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Knuckles stepped forward. "Or what? Do YOU intend to take all of us down now? I'd like to see you try." He challenged.

Sonic popped his neck, bouncing on his toes a bit. "You aren't taking us quietly. I prefer to stay off the table, if you you don't mind." He said. "Look, you want our story? Fine. I'll even give you samples of my blood. But you are NOT taking us in. So tell the Council "Request Denied".

Ironwood shook his head. "You are making a big mistake..." He warned, reaching for the inside of his military uniform.

"Oh, take your ego and stick it where the sun don't shine, Private TinTwig" Sonic taunted.

Ozpin slammed his cane down, the boom echoing through the room. "ENOUGH!" He yelled, surprising everyone with his outburst. "Now...We are going to discuss this, peacefully." He said before an alarm went off on his scroll, showing a Grimm attack on an outer laying city. Before anyone could say something, Sonic and the others were gone.

.

In the garage, Tails and Knuckles got on their Extreme Gear as Blaze boarded Sonic's as he volunteered to just run alongside them. Before they left, Tails slipped on a backpack. The four left in a hurry.

As they road along, Sonic finally took note of the bag on Tails. "What's that?" He asked, keeping pace just fine.

Tails checked to his side, glancing at Sonic through his eyewear. "I'm no good in a fight, so I made something to compensate." He said, bringing up his scroll. "We should be coming up soon!" He yelled desperately.

Knuckles scratched his head. "Didn't think we'd bring Grimm around here..." He said to no one in particular.

As the village neared, Sonic and co. could see that it was a small pack, but they brought destruction with them. Thinking quick, he formed up a plan. "Tails, steer people to safety. Blaze, can you direct flames for right now?" He asked as Blaze concentrated on a small patch, forcing the flame to move away and putting it out. "Good, you take care of the fires. Me and chuckles here will go to town on the Grimm. Ready? GO!" He yelled as the four charged.

Tails took to the sky's, using his tails to fly as his red bag transformed into an arm cannon. He shot Grimm away, getting peoples attention as he lead them out of the panic.

Blaze went from building to building, calming fires and putting them out, or redirecting the flames to kill more Grimm.

Knuckles threw a punch, shattering the bone platting covering a Beowolf's face as the Grimm disintegrated. He kept it up, using parts of buildings that he could get his hands on to throw when an Ursa came up to him, roaring with it's jaw opened ready to take a bite out of the red brawlers head. However, Knuckles caught the jaw, keeping it open as he skid back on the ground. As he struggled, he shifted his weight to the side, sending the beast into a wall. The Ursa got up, looking at Knuckles who came up with a powerful uppercut to the bottom of the jaw and killing the Grimm.

Sonic raced from Grimm to Grimm, slamming them as a ball which he dubbed his "spin dash". Every hit he ricochet from one monster to the other in a blue blur.

Everything seemed to be going fine until a King Tijutu appeared. Sonic moved in first, using his speed to confuse the Grimm. Knuckles would jump in occasionally and land a fierce blow to one head while Blaze would use flames on the other. Tails attacked from above, shooting charged shots down. Things were working, but Sonic took a nasty shot to the head. He was flung into a dust shop, dazed. Knuckles was shot down by one head and Blaze was running out of fire as she started to show strain. Tails was running low on energy, and was getting tired from flying.

Sonic shook his head, looking down to see several red dust crystals. "Ok, WHO'S UP FOR A BARBECUE!?" He yelled, absorbing the dust into himself as his body lit aflame as his quills turned upwards, his fur turning a red color as flames surrounded him. He pointed two fingers at the Grimm, firing a concentrated fire bolt as he got the Grimm's attention. "Now your blood REALLY boils, doesn't it?" He joked, dashing over to the Grimm as he gathered energy around him as he became a ball of fire. The Tijutu lunged as Sonic waited for the last second before exploding and vaporizing the Grimm in an instant, as well as singing the ground below him as he dropped back into his normal look. He looked around as he saw the other Grimm start to scatter away. "Aw come on! Don't wanna play anymore!?" He asked sarcastically.

"That's why Adam considered you the worst loss." Sonic heard, turning to see Blaze limping towards him. He gave her a confused look, asking what she meant. ""You can absorb dust crystals and use them, and I would be willing to believe you can harness all seven. Fire, Earth, Water, Ice, Wind, Gravity, and Lightning. I wonder, are you able to control two at once?"

Sonic waved his hands in front of him. "Not as far as I know." He answered. And that was the case, the White Fang never tested out that theory. Knuckles and Tails walked up to the other two, with Knuckles holding his arm before he jutted it awkwardly as everyone heard a pop before he rotated the shoulder.

Tails looked around awkwardly. "Uh...guys?" He said nervously.

Sonic looked at him. "What's wrong Tai-..." Sonic said when he looked around, noting how everyone was giving strange looks their way. "Oh." He said as he expected to need a quick getaway, when he heard sudden cheers. He half expected the people to start calling them freaks and run the four out of town.

Knuckles leaned in, getting Sonic's attention as he motioned to the sky to show Atlas ships heading their way. "Looks we're going public, whether the General likes it or not." He said as Sonic nodded.

As the Atlas ship touched down, Ironwood stepped out, signaling them to get in as Sonic decided now was not the time for conflict. The four got on the ship, ready to fight their way out if needed.

.

Back in Ozpin's office, Ironwood paced back and forth telling them how reckless and foolhardy it was to go charging into the situation like that. Tails looked down, Knuckles had a scowl on his face while Blaze seemed somewhat neutral. And Sonic...looked like he couldn't care less.

As Ironwood stopped his rant, Ozpin talked. "Be that as it may, they still did what they believed was right. I for one commend their valor. And they saved the day in the end." He stated.

Knuckles grunted. "People know, REALLY KNOW, of us now. You can't just put us under the rug and act like it never happened."

Sonic chuckled. "Plus, we saved the day before you slowpokes even got to the place. Guess all those guns still can't get results, or were they to busy being stolen from under your nose?" Sonic said with a cocky grin on his face, remembering when they fought the massive mech with Team RWBY...unofficially of course.

This time, Blaze spoke up. "Would you take down those that have a different biology than others, despite of what they actually do? That sounds like what happened to the Faunas, and it's the reason the White Fang exists in the first place." She said with spite.

Ironwood looked the four down. "Make yourselves heroes and think you're untouchable. Well it won't work. I'm still bringing you in."

"No, you're not." Ozpin stated boldly, surprising everyone. "These are my students, and they will attend my school. All of this happened in Vale, making it MY problem. And if the Council TRULY wants them, they can take it up with me personally." He finished, his eyes like steel as he stared down Ironwood.

"FIne...have it your way." Ironwood gave in. "But under one condition. You are not to enter the Vytal Tournament."

Sonic got up. ""NO W-"

"Deal." Ozpin said, cutting the speedster off. Sonic looked at him confused. "While I will not allow you to be prisoners of the Counsil, I must also take care of my other students. The fact of the matter is, we don't know your limits. I don't think the four of you even know your limits. Take this time to completely understand your transformation." Ozpin explained. Had it been from someone else, Sonic would've continued to argue. But he had to admit, Ozpin had a point. He doesn't know how strong he is. He barely knows his allies. "Now, I will call an assembly in two hours, and I expect the four of you to be there." He said with a small smile, refusing anymore questions.

.

As everyone gathered in the main auditorium. A new team was being put together, one that was very...special.

"Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, and Miles." Ozpin announced as the four teens walked up on the stage. "The four of you are unlike anything I have ever seen, and I'm proud to have you at this academy. From now on, you shall be known as...Team SKBM (Sonic Boom). Led by, Sonic!" Ozpin announced as everyone looked at each other as reality set in. They weren't just four people with similar circumstances, they were a team now. Sonic raised his fist in the air, having what people are starting to call his signature grin on his face. "Congratulations you four...and Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin stated as Sonic fived Knuckles and fist bumped Miles. He looked at Blaze, holding out a hand as she looked at it then back at Sonic. She gave a small smirk, taking the hand. Whatever happened, they were all in this together now.


	8. A Minor Upgrade

"Almost..." Tails stated as he put the welding torch down, lifting his work goggles. "That should do it." He said, covering his work in a blanket as he took a scroll, telling the other to meet up with him in the garage. It had been a few weeks since Blaze had joined the Team. She'd still be a bit antisocial, but she seemed to calm down enough. So long as Sonic didn't mess with her to much.

Everyone had seemed to fall into their own groups. SKBM had been sitting with RWBY and JNPR as the three teams had become good friends.

Sonic had hung out with Jaune and Ruby. Ruby as they shared a huge apatite, and Jaune as Sonic enjoyed a few of the same comics.

Knuckles hung out with Yang and Nora, typically in sparring matches or to see how far they could punch the bag. There was at one point Ruby asked what Knuckles even was, and his guess was an Echidna. Ruby had a confused look on her face, asking if it was like the food to which Yang responded that would be an enchilada.

Blaze seemed to stick closer to Weiss, Blake, and Ren as she enjoyed the peace and quiet the group offered. However, the first time Weiss tried to get Blaze to go and get a manicure as a means to get Blaze more sociable, Blaze seemed extremely resistant to getting on the bullhead. Plus, Blaze simply did not want to head into the city.

Yet Tails had spent every moment he could in the garage, refusing to say what he had been working on. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but tinkering always just helped him calm down a bit.

As Sonic, Knuckles, and Blaze arrived, Tails brought his attention back to reality.

"Ok bud, what's up?" Sonic asked.

Tails stepped to the side to reveal four new "Extreme Gear" Prototypes he'd been working on. "TA DA!" He yelled excited.

For Sonic, he had a new hover board. It had a cobalt blue color to match Sonic, though two "disk" areas on the top were silver where his feet would be. It was also a little thicker than the slim board he was used to, but not nearly as long. There was a small booster at the bottom towards the front end, with two more at the back. "I call this one the Blue Star!" He said, pushing the gear to Sonic.

Tails went back to the other gears to reveal a red hover bike, the "wheel" area was white with a clear windshield. A teal highlight rounded the middle of the bike, with two metallic silver pieces on the side to rest his feet. "This one is the Red Rock!" Tails announced as Knuckles received his gear.

Blaze saw what appeared to be her gear, a violet gear with a similar shape to Sonic's "Blue Star", but a few differences. One such was the boosters on the back were more on the sides, giving the gear slightly more width with the front having two points slightly poking out. The top of the board along the sides had a metallic sheen in the shape of flames. "Yours is called the Flame Lance!" He stated as Blaze accepted her gear with a stunned look on her face.

Tails ran back over to his gear, an air rider with two dark yellow boosters extending out to the sides with two disks resting on a third booster extending from the middle, with two black handles on the front behind a teal windshield. "And this is my Yellow Tail!" He said excited when Knuckles noticed a weird gadget resting on Tails's right hip.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked. Tails looked down then back up as realization hit his face.

"Oh, Right!" Tails said, heading back to the table as he grabbed two rings and another gadget from the table. "I still haven't quite figured out the turn on these, so I made something around it. Gravity Rings!" He said as he gave the rings to Sonic and Knuckles, while giving Blaze the stone similar his own. "They distort Gravity in the immediate area using Dust. You'll have to refill them every now and then, but that shouldn't be a problem. Best part is I was able to get past wind dust for the gear!" He declared. Sonic put his ring on his right wrist, Knuckles mounted his to his left ankle, and Blaze attached hers to her chest like a necklace. "That's not all, I also made them easy to carry." Tails stated as he pushed a button, his gear turning into a silver case with two straps on the back. He got really giddy like an excited kid...which he was.

Blaze tilted her head to the side. "How di-" But she was cut off when Sonic simply raised his hand to his side, covering her mouth. She looked over, slightly irritated but saw both Sonic and Knuckles looking at her with wide eyes, slightly shaking their heads.

"OH!" Tails yelled, snapping them back. "I also made something else." He said, walking over to another table. "I know that you guys can handle yourselves in a fight, but I figured THESE couldn't hurt, right?" He said, revealing shiny swords.

Tails carried a pair of dark red sickle like blades over to Knuckles, with the inside of the curve having spikes within. The handles were wrapped red, with the bottom being a white bulge and yellowish brown crystal at the bottom. "These are Flamberge!" He said as Knuckles took the blades and twirling them in hand. Tails also hooked thin red gauntlets to Knuckles's forearms. Knuckles looked at him confused. "Throw one of them." He said as Knuckles looked over at a target and threw his left blade when his left gauntlet had slight blue glow to it. He saw the blade curve in the air, slicing the target in two before returning to its owner. Tails nodded, before he went back to the table.

Tails grabbed a lance weapon, moving towards Blaze and handing her the blade. Blaze moved the blade around, seeing the dark violet weapon that matched her newer, un-charred clothes. The handle was also wrapped in the same color, though she was a bit curious as to why the hand guard looked a bit like her head but with a knights helmet on. It even had the ears. She guessed it was just to identify the owner. "This is the Joyese." Tails said as Blaze continued to marvel at the blade and her gear, her face absolute gobsmacked.

Tails handed Sonic a longsword with a rounded and gold guard, with the white steel blade coming from the guard. "And finally, Caliburn!" Sonic took the blade, noting how light it was before he put the sword in the scabbard, strapping it to his back.

"Tails...Miles..." Blaze said as she shook her head a bit, utterly lost. "Why?" She asked. After all, she'd only been a part of this for so little of a time, and it's not like they met on the best of circumstances.

Tails tilted his head a little before he chuckled. "We're all in this together now Blaze. It doesn't matter where we came from, we're here now. Right Sonic?" He asked, looking over to Sonic who had his back turned, though a proud smile on his face.

Sonic turned back around, giving a thumbs up. "You bet buddy..." He stated, looking at the new gear. "You know...we don't have any classes today. And it's really nice out..." He said with a knowing charm in his voice as he looked at his team. "Hey Tails, what do you think about taking these out for a "Test Drive", eh?" He asked as Tails put his goggles down, handing Blaze a yellow gold set of goggles similar to his own. Knuckles brought his own eye wear up, boarding the Red Rock as Sonic and Blaze boarded their gear. "Hey guys, Race ya!" Sonic stated as the group took off, letting the wind take them to whatever destination ahead of them.


	9. Vytal Race

Everyone sat during the lunch hour, chatting away as Yang tried convincing Tails of something.

"Oh come on, Tails." She said. "I want a hoverboard to. Or maybe a bike..."

Sonic tilted his head. "Don't you already have a motorcycle?"

"Well, yeah. But it doesn't fly." Yang countered.

"Neither do ours, they hover." Knuckles put in as Yang gave him a slightly irritated look.

"Besides..." Sonic added in. "You four could get in a car or something. We couldn't without getting weird looks."

"Well," Pyrrha spoke up. "Perhaps one of you could enter the race." As she finished, Sonic's ears perked up.

Knuckles scratched his head. "What race?"

"We have one about a month before the Vytal Tournament." Jaune answered. "It's supposed to get people pumped. I don't think Ozpin has chosen anyone to race just yet though."

Sonic stood up at that. "Well good, because I wanna be the one to go for it!...uh, are there any rules I should know?"

Weiss responded. "You must have some sort of vehicle you or your team created. It can have weapons on it, but most don't. Also, while the whole team can participate, they must be needed for the vehicle to work. If only one person is needed, then only one may enter." She explained, the rules seemed simple enough.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic asked. "And if I'm fast enough on my own two feet?"

Everyone looked at him as if he was joking, though considering it was Sonic he could very well be serious. "No rules were drawn out for that, but I would say to play it safe and use a vehicle." Weiss answered.

"Oh! Sonic, I've been meaning to ask." Ruby piped up, getting Sonic's attention. "Just how fast are you?"

Sonic scratched his head, looking at Tails as they both shrugged. "Honestly, I don't really know. We weren't capable of testing those speeds while I was still...you know. But I can say that I'm easily capable of Mach 3 speeds."

Ruby's jaw hit the floor. Mach 3!? Everyone had assumed Ruby was the fastest one at Beacon, but she couldn't even reach Mach 1. "Are you able to run on water?"

Sonic shook his head. "No way! The further away from water I am, the better. I can't swim...like, at all. Can you?"

Ruby gave a nervous chuckle. "For a few yards or so, but after that..." Sonic nodded.

"So...you ever think of taking swimming lessons?" Yang asked as Sonic shook his head, a small smirk lining Yang's face which meant only one thing. "Well, water you waiting for?" She let out as Sonic gave a short chuckle as everyone else groaned.

Lunch ended and everyone went into their different classes. However, Sonic had seemed MUCH more impatient than usual. All that had been on his mind was convincing Ozpin to let him enter the race for Beacon. For him, it was bad enough that his team was barred entry from the Vytal Tournament, but he couldn't be denied this. Plus, it was a race. He figured it would be fun to enter anyways. As the final bell rang for classes, a blue wind rushed out of the door, the force of the wind shutting it on his way out.

.

"Absolutely not!" Ironwood responded to Sonic's question before Ozpin could even answer.

Sonic at this point was just irritated with Ironwood. "Why not? Afraid I'll beat your team?" He asked accusingly. The man may be a General, but as far as Sonic was concerned he was an overzealous pain in the butt.

Ironwood ignored the the question. "It's bad enough that people have seen what you four can do, but to have no consequence for those actions AND to allo-"

"Last I checked," Sonic cut him off. "People saw my team save a small village from Grimm, BEFORE your military could even get there. And of COURSE people hardly know anything about us, you won't give us a chance to show ourselves!"

Ironwood took a deep breath. "For the sake of stability, I cannot allow you to enter the race."

"But I can." Ozpin stated, getting both of the arguers attention. "This is MY school General, NOT yours. I will make the decisions on activities like this. And I had already made up my mind about this event before it was brought up. And MY choice is Sonic." Ozpin declared.

Ironwood looked at Ozpin, cautious but tried to keep himself stern. "Oz, you can't-"

"I just did." Ozpin cut Ironwood off. "Sonic is my student here. Granted, you have reasonable concerns over the fighting abilities over Sonic's team. But this is an event leading to a celebration of acceptance. And like it or not, Sonic is a student of Beacon, which means I have a say so in his participation in events like this." He finished, taking a drink from his mug.

Ironwood clenched his fist. "When this all falls, it's on you." Ironwood warned as he walked away, leaving the office with only Sonic and Ozpin.

Sonic shook his head. "What is his ISSUE with my team? Is he still sore from that "Tintwig" comment I made?"

Ozpin gave a slight chuckle, but then brought himself back down to a reasonable level. "He means well, even if his methods are a bit crude. Now, Win the race for Beacon young man. I have faith in you."


	10. Race to Win

It had been nearly a week since Sonic was signed up for the Vytal Race. While the dance had gone on, Team SKBM had decided not to go on the basis of "Too many people." Well, Sonic just didn't want to wear any more formal wear than needed.

But today was the day of the race. Sonic was pumping himself up as Blaze looked at him a little surprised while Tails was just chuckling at him. They'd never really seen Sonic giddy like this before.

Knuckles finally had enough of Sonic about to burst. "You do realize the race isn't for another 2 hours, right?" He asked.

Sonic turned to him. "I know, THAT'S what has me so wired. It's so far away!" Sonic spouted rapidly. And it wasn't just the race. This was his chance to show the world what he was, what his team was. He rotated his neck, taking a deep breath as he exhaled. "Ok, I'm fine. Now, how to kill two hours?"

.

As it turns out, killing two hours was a massive bore. Sonic practically jumped as he was called to the air fields to be flown out to the race track. Everyone wished him luck as he left, getting on the bullhead with his gear in tact.

The race would take place in various locations for different terrain. Therefore, every racer had a channel meant to follow them.

Sonic saw his competition and whistled, liking the vehicles he saw. Atlas had a vehicle that had a big wheel up front with guns on the side, with the seat hovering behind. Mystral had Sun driving a giant ring rider, and Vacuo had a sand glider. Everyone looked at Sonic and gasped, unsure of what they saw.

"Relax." Sonic heard, turning to see Ozpin. "He's with me."

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "I thought you were at Beacon. Glad to see you could make it."

Ozpin chuckled a little. "No, all Headmasters attend this event. We tend to watch the races from the beginning. Helps with moral." Ozpin explained as Sonic nodded. He heard the signal for the racers to get to the starting point, where everyone boarded their vehicles. That's when Sonic thought up something. The Blue Star doesn't have a stationary mode. He'd need a running start.

"3!"

Sonic started to back up. "Alright, bring it on!"

"2!"

Sonic started to jog up to the other racers

"1!"

"GO!"

Sonic let go of his case as it turned into the Blue Star, hopping on as the race began.

.

Blowing into a giant city, Sonic looked around at all the tall buildings, the roads a dark transparent blue. The Blue Star zoomed forward, as did the rest of the competition. The Atlas vehicle started shooting small rockets, throwing everyone off track, even Sonic.

They came up to the first big turn, everyone turning with ease except for Sonic, nailing him in dead last by the time he made it out of the grass. He looked up, noticing the big jump ahead.

Pouring the speed on, Sonic shot into the air, flipping wildly and nailing the landing. He saw huge trains flying by overhead, as well as the Atlas vehicle, and started catching up. The only problem was that he had no offensive capabilities, or defensive ones for that matter. The vehicle wouldn't let him pass through. Looking at a ramp leading to a wall, Sonic got an idea. It was stupid, and possibly downright insane, but he had to at least try it or he'd never make it out of fourth. Flying off of the ramp, he activated his gravity and reached for the wall, seemingly yanking himself towards the wall as he started riding along the side.

"Tails, I don't know how you did this, but buddy you rock!" Sonic shouted with joy as he moved past the Atlas vehicle.

.

Back at Beacon, everyone looked at Tails, eyebrows raised. Tails noticed and responded with a confused shrug.

.

Hopping off the wall, sonic came to a 90 degree turn, activating his ring and turning on a dime, blasting straight ahead where he flipped off of a ramp, then another and found the teleportation ring, shooting through it to the next track.

.

Blasting through the teleportation ring, Sonic was in...A WATER PARK!? Visibly losing his cool for a second, Sonic muttered to himself.

 _"Really don't wanna fall here."_ He looked ahead, seeing the big jump to take. Flying up and spinning his board beneath him, he activated his gravity ring, taking the higher pathway and zooming down the water fall. Coming out of it, he took the sharp turn, almost hitting the wall as he noticed Vacuo's Sand Glider. They both took another jump, though Sonic didn't get very high and had to take the lower route this time.

Going through yet another tunnel, Sonic looked ahead, noticing how far away the Sand Glider looked. Looking at his Gravity Ring, Sonic decided not to use it for now, wanting to save it for later. He pressed forward, slowly but surely catching up. He also saw in the distance the Ring Rider piloted by Sun, all the way in first place.

"Well well, I better hurry if I don't want to be left behind." Sonic said, gaining speed while checking his ring. It still had plenty of juice left, but he still had to remember to take it easy. Looking up again, he saw the turn meant for the next teleportation gate. But how he'd get there would be tough considering the big turn he saw. Coming up fast, he noticed rails off to the side, and jumped on them grinding his was forward. He noticed a split, and jumped, nailing the landing and coming off of them, now neck and neck with the Sand Glider. The racers looked at each other, each giving a respectful nod, before blowing towards the ring and warping away.

.

Going through another Ring, Sonic shot down a massive hill, covered in ice.

"Oh boy, this looks fun!" Sonic yelled, going through the corkscrew loop before making a huge jumping with his board spinning horizontally under him before landing. As he was making a wide turn, he jumped off the rams side, using gravity to hit and ride along the wall. He chuckled as he remembered when he first used the trick. He rode along it unopposed, watching as he ran out of wall before jumping back onto the track.

Looking ahead, he was catching up to second and first, seeing them in a massive cave up ahead before jumping the ramp, touching down in a decent fashion.

"What the-?" Sonic yelled, noticing the massive snowballs heading for him and the other racers. He swerved out of the way, barely dodging the obstacles. _"Who thought those were a good idea!?"_ He thought to himself, pressing on.

He came up on two wide turns, jumping off the second one to correct his path before shooting through a half pipe, snow flying up on his sides as he made another jump into the air, hitting the ground flying into another corkscrew and catching up to the sand glider, both seeing the massive stretch before them. Looking at his ring, Sonic decided it best to hold off on his gravity moves until then, and jumped into another ring.

.

Zooming out of the Teleporter, Sonic noticed the place they were in seemed like an old temple of sorts. He tore down a hill, seeing Sun ahead of him about to make a big jump. Looking around, Sonic noticed two walls off to the side, and while jumping, he again activated his ring, shooting towards it. The only problem was the debris along this path. Dodging and weaving his way through, he saw the Sand Glider ahead of him, turning into another jump.

Nailing another landing, Sonic had to use the Gravity turn once more, again tied with the Sand Glider. Then, the whole Temple looked like it started collapsing.

"Now or never." Sonic stated, looking at the Sand Glider and saluting, before activating the ring. He fell behind slightly, then shot forward like he went through a canon. "YAHOO!" Sonic yelled as he bounced off statues, gaining a massive amount of speed, the energy dying out as he made a jump for it. His landing wasn't exactly spectacular, but it would work. He made another corner, seeing the Ring Rider Sun was on hit the teleporter. Sonic sped up, going into it and when he came out, a giant stretch was ahead of him. There was no way he'd catch up in time. Even the Gravity Dive might not cut it, not that he'd have that option as his ring was out of dust. But one thing would. Him.

 _"No one has tried it, so no rules were drawn out for it."_ Sonic remembered what Weiss had said.

"Well, what've I got to lose?" Sonic thought, hopping off his board and hitting the ground running, accelerating into a blur.

.

Sun looked ahead, his hand covering his eyes. "HAHAHA! Sorry Sonic, but no way you could beat me now." He said, the finish line showing up on his small radar. Then, he heard something behind him, almost like a whistle. Suddenly Sonic appeared next to him as a blue blur, time appearing to stop for a second before Sonic blasted off emitting a loud boom.

Sun's jaw dropped. "A SONIC BOOM?! HE'S MOVING FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND!" He yelled, watching Sonic speed off into the distance.

.

"WOOHOO HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic yelled as he tore past Sun, seeing the Finish line just ahead. He crossed, skidding to a halt, turning into a backflip while putting his fist into the air as the crowd went wild.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OF BEACON!" The announcer said, Sonic putting his hands on the ground and legs in the air, twisting himself around before launching himself a few inches, landing on his feet with his thumbs up pose.

Sun crossed a few minutes later, running over to Sonic. The two high fived.

"Dude, that was incredible! I didn't think your board could go that fast!" Sun exclaimed.

"It didn't. I passed you on my feet." Sonic bragged, pointing to himself. Sun's face dropped, his hands on the side of his face.

"No way...Just how fast are you?" Sun asked, amazed.

Sonic scratched the side of his head. "Let's just say, I'm fast enough." He answered.

"So...you don't actually know?" Sun answered his own question.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sonic answered, nervously scratching the back of his head. The two shared a laugh and a fist bump. That's when the Sand Glider crossed.

The pilot hopped out, taking off her helmet. "How did you do that, it was AMAZING! One second you were falling behind and the next you're so far in front of me I couldn't see you!" The pilot said.

"This thing my buddy rigged up." Sonic stated, pointing to his Gravity Ring. "It distorts my immediate gravity or something. I don't know, you'd have to ask him. But I advise against it."

"And why's that?" She asked.

"He'll talk your ear off about science and words you couldn't even begin pronounce." Sonic said jokingly.

"You think that's cool, you should've seen how he passed me. He did a Sonic Boom, without his gear." Sun stated, and the pilot dropped her jaw, Sonic and Sun sharing a laugh. The Atlas vehicle showed up a few minutes later, and Sonic knew Ironwood wouldn't be all that pleased about him running. But hey, no rules were drawn against it.

.

The awards ceremony was a little awkward, but overall relaxed. Everyone cheered for Sonic, well, almost everyone. Ironwood tried getting him disqualified for not using his vehicle, but Sonic and even Ozpin pointed out that there weren't any rules against it. The judges agreed with the two, much to the displeasure of the General. As he walked away, Ironwood turned around and Sonic noticed, sticking his tongue out and making fun of him. Ironwood walked away from it all.

.

On the way back to Beacon, Ozpin put his hands on Sonic's shoulder.

"While I do applaud your victory today, I must ask that you take it easy on the General." Ozpin said calmly.

"What does he have against me anyway's? What did I ever do to him?" Sonic asked, slightly confused.

"James is...a complicated person. And for good reason. He's just weary of what he doesn't understand, so please. Don't take it personally. Give him some time." Ozpin suggested.

"Fine." Sonic said, sighing. "But I really will fight him if that comes down to it."

"He wouldn't treat you to badly." Ozpin said, defending his friend. "He would probably have you and Tails in a room, a real room, where you'd do DNA tests. Sample's here, a test there, but nothing inhumane. He's not your enemy, though I do understand you're hastiness on such matters." Ozpin said, Sonic nodding. "That said, I am proud of you. I'm glad you get to have something of a normal life, and I'm glad that I'm the headmaster of the school you attend."

"Thank you for giving Miles a safe place to stay, a home." Sonic said, a smile on his face as he saw Beacon ahead of them.

.

While everyone congratulated Sonic on his victory in the race, just outside of Vale under the ruined city Adam paced back and forth.

"Is he ready?" Adam asked, a man in a blue trench coat turning away from a console.

"Yes, I made the adjustments you wanted. But why only the blue one?" The scientist asked, Adam snorting.

"He was our greatest loss. So much so that he was able to beat the others like him. I think a stronger version of him alone will suffice, and give the White Fang the edge it so desperately needs." Adam added, looking back as a pod opened up with white steam coming out.

"Very well." The scientist said. "I give you, project Evil Double!"

The new figure snorted. "Yeah right." He said, getting the scientists attention, as well as Adam's. "Evil Double? That's not gonna be my schtick." He said, grabbing a set of red sun glasses and putting them on his head, green quills and fur showing under the glasses. "But I'll be a real Scourge all the same." He stated, showing his light blue eyes.


	11. The New Enemy

Team RWBY had left on their mission almost as soon as Sonic crossed the Finish line. Ruby was ecstatic, but was called away for the mission. When they landed at the failed and destroyed part of Vale, Grimm instantly attacked. Though the four could hold off the attack, they had no clue what they were stepping into. When night came, Zwei left and Ruby followed, hearing something.

"Hey, did you see that new pet Adam made? Why he keeps making those things is beyond me. It's just like those other four, not real Faunas like us." A White Fang grunt said.

"Yeah, but this one is supposedly more powerful than those four combined. He'll take them down." The other Grunt stated.

"Let's hope so. I hate kids." The two grunts conversed.

Just like those other four? Not real Faunas? They made another one of whatever Sonic is. Ruby took a step back, taking out her scroll. "I better call them." She said, turning to get back to the campsite. Then, she saw a lone figure in the shadows leaning with his back against a pillar, looking a bit like Sonic. "Oh! Sonic, thank goodness you're here. Look, I'm sorry I wasn't able to celebrate the race with you, but the White Fang said they made...another..." Ruby started before noticing something was very wrong. The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing a green hedgehog, almost identical to how sonic looked with a few differences. Such as the slightly darker tan he had, and his clothes. A black jacket with flames on the sleeves with green jeans, fingerless black gloves and green and black sneakers. He brought up his red sunglasses to show his blue eyes.

The figure gave a dark smirk. "Long way from daycare, ain't ya, kid?" He said as Ruby looked at him confused. "No matter, fresh punching meat all feels the same." He finished as he walked up, cracking his knuckles.

Ruby took a nervous step back. "Wh-...Who are you?" She asked, a small amount of fear in her voice.

"Call me Scourge, and you're not going home tonight" Scourge said. Ruby took out her scroll to make a call but Scourge caught up to her as he shoulder rammed her away. Ruby drew Crescent Rose in it's compact sniper mode, wanting to warn everyone else. But quicker than she thought possible, Scourge was in front of her, swatting the weapon away and planted his fist in her gut then brought his other fist up as he knocked Ruby back, sending her into the air a little. "Hmph, I expected a challenge. Is this all Remnant can offer?" Scourge taunted as Ruby tried getting back up. Ruby used her semblance and tried getting her weapon, only for Scourge to move quicker and kick her into the ground, effectively knocking her out. Scourge walked up with he felt something grab hold of his shoe, turning to see Zwei. "Get lost, mut." Scourge commanded, flicking his foot away as Zwei let go and was sent into the debris. "Keh, dumb dog." He stated as he grabbed Ruby and dragged her away by the cloak, retrieving her scroll in the process.

.

Ruby started coming around, aching a little. Whoever this "Scourge" was, he knew how to throw a mean punch. "Well well, look who's awake." She heard Scourge say as Ruby looked up to see Scourge starring her down along with Torchwick.

Torchwick waved at her mockingly. "Oh hello red. Long time no see."

Scourge squinted just a little. "This is the kid who's caused you so much trouble? Wasn't that hard to fight off." He joked, feeling his own scroll go off as he checked it, seeing a new message. "Well, it's been fun, but I gotta get moving."

"You're leaving?" Torchwick asked, curious as he thought Scourge would be staying for the whole operation.

Scouge turned his head. "No, that's why I'm walking towards the door." He mocked as Torchwick rolled his eyes. "Got a message from my boss. Needs me elsewhere for the moment. Don't screw this up, you wouldn't want ME to be the one hunting you down now would you?" Scourge asked with a dark smirk before he rushed out of the lair.

Torckwick gulped a little. Normally he'd just brush that off, but something about Scourge just didn't sit right with him.

.

Things deteriorated in Torchwicks hands quickly. For starters, "Red's" team had found their location. He couldn't afford to fail this mission, not now!

"I really wish that pin cushion stayed here. LOAD UP WHAT YOU CAN BECAUSE WE ARE LEAVING!" Roman yelled out, everyone boarding the train. "He didn't bother to check if she had back up, amateur." Torchwick muttered, the trains going into the tunnels, followed by the rest of Ruby's team. If this got out of hand, he was going to have to get a raise.


	12. Breach

It had been the day after the Vytal Race was held. As teams were out on missions, classes were all on hold. SKBM sat in their dorm room. Sonic sat lazily on his bed, flipping through channels on a small T.V., Blaze was reading a few of her textbooks, Tails was drawing up blueprints on the desk, and Knuckles had just got up to head to the sparring room. Things were going just fine until the alarms had sounded.

"All students, remain in your dorm rooms. Missions have been cancelled until further notice. Repeat, do not leave the campus. This is not a drill!" They heard Ms. Goodwitch over the comms.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. _"Wonder what's up?"_ He thought as he flipped to the news to see downtown Vale under attack. "Whoa..." He said surprised at the carnage. He watched as bullets and cars flew thanks to Team RW-TEAM RWBY!? "Alright Team, LET'S ROLL!" Sonic said, hopping out of his bed.

Tails turned around. "But Sonic, We were told to stay here." He responded concerned.

"I heard the announcement, Tails." Sonic responded. "But people are at risk. Besides, we're Huntsmen now, this is what we gotta do. Who's with me!?" Sonic asked as everyone nodded, leaving their areas as the four charged towards the hanger after Tails stated that he'd yet to install a flying mechanism to their gears. That's when they also saw Team JNPR Boarding a bullhead. "You guys headed to the same place we are?" Sonic asked as the other team nodded.

The ship took off, Blaze's grip tightening on the hangers as she looked down. Sonic put a head on her shoulder as she looked at him. The two nodded in an unspoken conversation. They hit turbulence as they looked out, seeing Nevermore's up ahead.

Thinking fast, Sonic did what he could. "Guys, when we drop out of this ship, find anyone you can to help. I don't care what you have to do or destroy, just get people to safety!"

Knuckles came up. "And what about you?" Sonic gave a grin as his answer, drawing his sword before jumping out of the ship and slashing away at the Nevermore's, jumping from one bird to the next. "Oh no, you don't get to have all the fun THIS time!" Knuckles yelled jumping after Sonic.

Knuckles stabbed his curved blades into a Nevermore, using the handles as a way to steer the bird back to the city before making it crash.

Blaze and Tails waited till the bullhead stopped before getting off with Team JNPR. Tails took to the sky's, shooting down whatever he could and setting up a safe zone.

Blaze took out her weapon, thrusting forward as she set herself on fire, shooting through Grimm after Grimm. She saw Knuckles not far away, punching Grimm hard enough to shatter their skeletal plating when she saw a Nevermore closing in on him. "Knuckles!" she called out, getting his attention at the bird. Knuckles looked around, seeing a car as he hefted it up and threw it into the air as Blaze shot fire, lighting the car ablaze as it exploded against the flying Grimm killing it.

Sonic rushed around the battle field, cutting down as many Grimm as he could before moving on. But as fast as he was, he couldn't let himself go all out as there were to many people nearby. He was being overwhelmed as he he ended up back to back with Ruby.

"Sonic, they made another one of you!" Ruby called out.

Sonic's eyes widened. "WHAT!? Look, explain it to me later, right now we gotta- WATCH IT!" Sonic yelled, shoving Ruby away as a Death Stalker pincer knocked him back and threw a wall.

"SONIC!" Knuckles yelled, throwing his swords as he cut down more monsters. _"We're going to need a miracle to win this..."_ He thought.

.

"Oh man, fastest one on two feet and I couldn't dodge that?" Sonic said as he shook his head, looking around to see himself in a collapsed building. He also heard the fighting outside as he started scooping debris out of the way when a yellow dust crystal fell. Sonic took a better note of his surroundings, realizing he was in a dust shop. "Well, guess I'll have the run of the place." He said to himself. However, not much gravity dust remained. Enough to get him out of here, but if he used it he might destroy the other dust around him. "I've never used all seven before...but, can I do this?" He thought as he gathered all the different types of dust he could and reached into them, a golden light shining in front of him and suddenly, he felt unstoppable.

.

As the battle raged outside, Team CVFY had joined the fray, but even they couldn't help to much.

"NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!" The group heard, looking over to where Sonic was presumably taken out of the fight. But under the rubble, a golden light shined through the cracks as a figure burst into the air.

Tails looked up in awe. "Is that...Sonic?" He asked.

Sonic stopped a few miles above the ground with his quills standing upright as his normal blue hair, fur, and even clothes took on a golden color. Gold flames surrounded him as he opened his now red eyes.

Yang looked up to see him, shaking her fist. "Hey, gold flames and red eyes are my thing!" She yelled before she turned, the Death Stalker now poised to strike. She braced herself before she heard a strange noise, looking up to see Sonic had caught the tail of the monster.

Sonic smirked a bit. "Alright, now we're talking." He said as he launched down through the body of the Grimm, bouncing off the ground as he shot skyward and zipped through Nevermore's in a golden blur.

The Atlesian army showed up as Ironwood watched a golden streak tear through the Grimm like child's play. As impressive as the sight was, it also worried the General.

Sonic noticed his powers and golden flames slowly starting to dwindle down, realizing he'll be out of dust soon. The Grimm were retreating as Sonic came down, landing in a small clearing as the golden aura surrounding him lifted, returning him to his normal blue color. What's better is that he felt as though he took no damage. He felt great, even a little better than usual. He saw the General arrive on the scene. That was it for the Grimm invasion. Over before to many people got hurt.

.

Team RWBY, JNPR, and SKBM sat in Ozpin's office, along with Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda.

"So..." Ozpin stated from his chair. "You eight decided to disobey direct orders in order to help with the Grimm invasion..." He stated, referring to JNPR and SKBM when Sonic spoke up.

"Hey, I roped my team into it. Plus, I'm the leader. Last I checked, that puts the blame on me." Sonic said defiantly, with Jaune agreeing.

Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood looked at each other, then back at the three teams. "I congratulate you." Ozpin stated, shocking the group. "You saw a threat and reacted, doing what you thought was right. While I don't necessarily condone your actions, I can commend you on your results. But next time, do think before running in head first. Team JNPR, you are dismissed. I'd like a word with what Team RWBY scouted out, as well as...whatever it is Sonic did." Ozpin stated as the team left.

Ironwood was the first to speak when JNPR left. "Sonic, what you did was nothing short of incredible."

Sonic nodded just a bit, "examining" his hand. "Yeah, I was."

"But extremely dangerous." Ironwood shut Sonic down. "I would like to know how you managed to attain that power."

Sonic tilted his head to the side a little. "Well, I was knocked into a shop that had all seven dust types. I've never been exposed to that much and I decided to...try an experiment."

Knuckles lightly punched his arm. "Pft, So you guessed?" He asked amused.

Sonic chuckled a little. "Yeah, pretty much. And I gotta say, it felt incredible!"

Ironwood thought for a moment. "And, should the need ever come that we need to stop you?"

"Ok, lay off!" Sonic threw in the general's face, instinctively putting his arms up in front of his team. "None of us will go down that route, and I'd like to think you'd know by now. If I really wanted to turn on you, I would've done it when I went..."Super".

"Enough!" Ozpin raised his voice, ending the argument. "You two have something to work out on your own time, but right now there is a more pressing matter, isn't that right Miss Rose?" Ozpin stated.

"Oh, right." Sonic remembered, turning to Ruby. "You said they made another one of us?

Ruby tilted her head a little. "Well, more like you." She stated, detailing Scourge as Sonic shook his head.

"Alright, Adam's starting to loose it." Sonic stated. "He's making cheap knock-offs of me? That's just low." He finished, then brightened up. "Hey Oz, got a request."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Ozpin asked intrigued.

Sonic gestured towards himself and his team. "The four of us go out on a mission to find this "Scourge" and shut him down, along with any other surprises the White Fang might have in store. You know, like more of us?" He offered.

Ozpin gave a small smile. "You four aren't participating in the tournament...very well. I give my permission. Pack your bags, and see what you can find. I expect you to be back, NO MATTER the results, by the end of the Vytal Tournament."

Sonic nodded, turning to his team. "You heard the man, lets do it to it!"

Knuckles face palmed. "Please, don't ever say that again..."

.

As the four got ready to head out, Sonic pulled Tails aside. "You ready bud?"

Tails nodded. "In a way, this is what we planned on. Going on an adventure, but now..."

Sonic nodded. "Now we have a team. Come on bud, let's roll!" Sonic stated as the four boarded their extreme gear, riding away from Beacon for their mission.


	13. Hot Pursuit

It had been nearly three weeks since SKBM went out on their mission. In that time, they'd help anyone they could but tended to try avoiding people on the account of their...unique appearance. They camped out every night, Blaze making it easy to get a fire going as Knuckles gathered edible roots and berries, stating he payed attention in Port and Ooblecks classes on this particular subject and that he might have done it before. Tails and Sonic were the scouts of the team, finding safe areas or nearby towns, using the money they had as well as what Sonic earned from the race.

"Hey Blaze, quick question." Sonic stated, getting Blaze's attention. "Where do you think this "Scourge" would be if he's still a part of all this?"

Blaze shook her head a little. "I do not know, Sonic. I spied on the White Fang, I was not a part of them. Maybe if we-"

"BOOOOOOOM"

The four heard, looking over to see an explosion as they raced over, seeing a massive building on fire.

Sonic thought of a plan quickly. "Alright: Blaze, take care of the fire! Tails, get yourself and Knuckles to the top floors. I'll-" That's when Sonic saw him. A green character with the black jacket and flames. "I'm going after my double!" Sonic yelled, speeding off.

"Sonic, WAIT!" Tails yelled, but Sonic was already gone.

Knuckles took a deep breath. "Ok, Tails YOU find a way for everyone on the top floors. Let's go guys!" Knuckles yelled as he charged into the burning building as Tails flew up high.

"HEY! IS ANYONE THERE!" Knuckles yelled when he heard someone scream. He looked around to see two kids in a corner and walked over. "Hey, it's gonna be ok now, come on!" He said as he grabbed the kids, hauling them out of the inferno. When he turned to head back inside, the entrance collapsed in front of him. He looked around, digging his fist into the walls and started to climb up the side when he felt like there was some type of shift. He shook his head, the feeling not going away when he jumped up, the area he was just at exploding. He felt something different as he looked at the wall, punching it open where he saw three more people. Grabbing them, Knuckles jumped back down where he coughed out all the smoke he inhaled when he turned to see Blaze with four people strapped to her, landing exhausted.

Blaze looked around, gaining her barrings. "Where is-"

"BOOOM!"

Knuckles turned as the building rumbled. "MILES!" He yelled, running forward as the building rumbled more when out of a window, a group of people jumped and started to float safely down, with Tails next to them as he deactivated his Gravity Ring before collapsing, terrified.

Knuckles grabbed Tails. "Are you ok? Tails?" But Tails was just starring off into space. "MILES!" Knuckles yelled, shocking the boy out of it when Tails looked at Knuckles, tearing up a little and nodding. "Ok...Blaze, you alright?" He asked, turning to see Blaze see a bullhead fly in the direction Sonic took off. The three got up, heading over to see Sonic surrounded by Atlas troops, a mech suit laying in a pile of scrap next to him.

.

"I'm going after my double!" Sonic yelled, taking off as his team called to him, but he was to far away to get any of it.

Sonic sped along the highway, seeing something in a green blur in front of him. Speeding up to catch the figure, Sonic found himself being chased down by one of those military mech suits that was fought when he first met Blaze. The mech swung an arm at Sonic as he slid under. "Hey, watch it! Trying to catch a bad guy here!"

"You don't fool anyone, Sonic." The pilot stated. "People saw you leaving the building just before it exploded. I'm bringing you in!"

"I JUST got to this town!" Sonic argued when he should have been paying attention, tripping over another sweep as he looked up to see whatever he was chasing long gone. "Fine, beating robots sounds right for me anyways!" He yelled, smashing into the suit in a spin dash as the two hit the ground.

The mech suit threw a punch as Sonic jumped, climbing up the arm as he spun and hit the cockpit making the mech take a few steps back. Soon, red lines appeared as bullets flew with Sonic barely dodging the metal. Taking out his sword, Sonic jumped and twirled, severing the guns from the machine but was grabbed in the process, slamming into the ground as he lost his grip on Caliburn. As the mech raised its fist, Sonic dashed away and turned, revving in place as he shot forward and cleaved the right arm off.

"Why you!" The pilot roared before Sonic trapped him in a tornado, taking slices with his sword as he weakened the metal before slamming into the legs, shattering them. The suit fell as the Pilot bashed his head, going unsconcious.

Sonic gave a cocky smirk. "Heh, all bark and no..." He stopped when he noticed a familiar shape standing on top of the wrecked suit. "What the-?" he said as he saw the green hedgehog Ruby had described.

"Heh, not bad for someone that goes to school." The new figure stated.

Sonic walked forward. "I take it your Scourge? What, you think just because you got some fur dye and contact lenses you could beat ME?"

Scourge dashed up, appearing just in front of Sonic surprising the blue Huntsman. "Oh, I know a lot more about you then you realize...Maurice."

Sonic jumped back quickly. "Who the heck are you? Or were you, or...How do you know me?"

Scourge simply chuckled a little. "What, did all those genetics mess with your memory?" Scourge asked before he shot forward and knocked Sonic in the jaw.

Sonic rolled back onto his feet, shooting forward as Scourge matched his strength. "Cheap Shot!" Sonic yelled when Scourge gave way just a little, tossing Sonic back.

"Been fun meeting you blue..." Scourge stated as he heard sirens. "But I gotta go. Say hi to prison for me." Scourge mocked before he dashed away.

As Sonic got up to give chase, he became surrounded by the police and military. "DON'T MOVE, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" He heard, getting ready for a fight. But as he looked around, he saw civilians and on lookers watching with fear in their eyes. Another fight, especially with the entire police and military force after him here and now... nothing else needed to happen today. He looked up on the horizon as he saw his team, smirking before he raised his hands in front of him surrendering.


	14. Prison Island

It had been nearly an hour since Sonic was arrested, but everyone followed his lead. If Sonic surrendered, he had a good reason. But that didn't mean everyone wanted to go with it.

Miles nearly ran out to try and get Sonic then and there, but Knuckles held him back saying it wouldn't do any good at the moment.

Knuckles grunted as the group of three let the dust settle. "Blaze, do you have ANY idea of where they'd take Sonic?"

Blaze shook her head slightly. "I can think of a few places they might try, but it would be difficult to say."

That's when Tails came over. "Blaze, PLEASE! Sonic hates being constricted. We can't just leave him to rot!"

"And what do you suggest we do, Tails?" Blaze responded. "Sonic did not want to cause an incident. We will have to carry on without him!"

"No." Knuckles stated. "We're not leaving anyone behind. We need Sonic back, but where do we start?"

Blaze clenched her fist. "What good would it do to be captured just like Sonic? Whoever is behind this, we have to get them first!"

"DID SONIC LEAVE US WHEN WE NEEDED HIM!" Tails yelled an outburst, taking Blaze back. "We HAVE to help him! He's our leader, our friend! We can't just leave him behind!"

Blaze looked at Tails in the eye. "If I recall correctly, Sonic can not swim, am I correct?" Tails nodded a bit as Blaze sighed. "When I was still spying on the White Fang, I overheard Adam talking about a strike on some remote Island Prison. If I had to guess, that is where we may find Sonic."

Knuckles scratched his head. "Well, how do we go about getting there then? I don't think our gear can fly yet...can it?" He asked looking at Tails.

Tails shook his head. "No, they can't. Not without the Gravity Dive..." He said as more Bullheads flew over. "But we may not need one if I can figure out how to fly one of those."

Knuckles was about to ask questions, but decided it would be best to not know. The three made their way towards one of the landing bullheads, sneaking aboard when the supplies were dropped off as Knuckles knocked the pilot unconscious.

Tails went to the cockpit, sitting in the seat as he viewed the controls when he started typing away like he'd done this before. The ship started to take off as Knuckles got the attention of the people outside, tossing the unconscious pilot towards them as their ship flew off.

Knuckles went to the front, watching as Tails flew the ship with ease. "Miles...how do you know-"

Tails looked back. "Honestly, I'm not sure how I know this stuff."

Knuckles smiled a little. "Well, let's not make a habit out of stealing stuff like this, ok?" He joked as the two chuckled.

Blaze sat down, refusing to look out the window as she opted to stare at the floor. "The place will be heavily guarded...we need to stay on out toes if we are to see this mission through." She stated as the other two nodded. The ship rocked a little as Blaze grabbed hold of something quickly.

.

On another Bullhead, Scourge looked out the side as he approached an island. He turned, seeing several of the White Fang he worked with. "All right, so here's the plan. We plant as many bombs as we can around the area. I go around causing as much havoc possible to cover you slowpokes. Once you're done, meet back at the ship. Contact me when everything is ready. If I don't make it out of this alive, then neither do you, understand?"

All the White Fang nodded, one just a little to slow as Scourge grabbed him by the neck. "Couldn't hear you buddy, could you speak up?"

"Y-yes...sir." The grunt got out before Scourge dropped him.

"Heh, and don't you forget it." Scourge spat as the ship started to land on the northern part of the island.

.

On the south side of the Island, Tails had seen the Island coming into view. "There it is!"

Knuckles came up. "Think you can land us before we're spotted?"

Tails typed away. "Fortunately for us, this ships memory data wasn't wiped. We still have the clearance codes for this area." Tails stated as they started their landing.

Knuckles walked back out as he saw Blaze give a breath of relief. "You ok?" He asked as Blaze nodded to him, with Tails coming out of the cockpit. "Ok, listen up. Blaze, me and you need to storm the place. Tails, stay here and keep the engines hot. We'll need a quick escape." Knuckles stated as he formed the Red Rock, boarding it as Blaze got on her gear. Tails opened the doors as Knuckles and Blaze sped off into the jungle of the Island.

The two raced along the dirt paths that littered the areas, Blaze being cautious to not light something on fire by mistake. But they were getting closer. They could see the compound ahead of them. Racing forward, the two made a jump as they rode across a few rapids going with the flow of the water. Blaze actually cracked a smile, despite being on a mission. As they fell into the eventual Water fall, they activated their gravity rings to halt from hitting the ground to hard.

Knuckles looked up, folding his into its case form as he placed it on his back and took out his swords. "Hope you're a good climber." he stated as the two began climbing up the wall.

.

Sonic sat with his back against the concrete wall, thinking to himself. Scourge seemed to know him, even enough to know who he was before becoming Sonic. Try as he might, Sonic couldn't think of anyone else it might be. That's when he heard something outside as General Ironwood himself walked in.

Thinking quick, Sonic started talking. "So, you gonna let me outta here? No? Of course not, you hate fun."

Ironwood narrowed his eyes on the blue blur. "How is it that you break apart one of our military grade mech suits without hesitation, yet surrender so easily?"

Sonic shrugged. "Hey, I warned the guy in the suit to back off. I was chasing after my double. Willing to bet hes the one that started the fire."

Ironwood put a hand to his chin. "And yet you were the one that was caught fleeing the sce-" Warning sirens blared.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Ironwood brought out his scroll as he saw parts of the island being shredded, bases being blown up as a green wind blew through. He then switched cameras to the building he was in, watching as two of Sonic's teammates fought their way inside and through the base.

"What the-" Sonic yelled as he caught a glance at it. Ironwood turned around. "I did NOT ask them to come all the way out here for me. I haven't had my scroll this whole time, how could I?"

Ironwood shook his head. "I can't allow more destruction to happen. Especially to this base. We'll have to move you to a more secure location and-"

Sonic had just about enough of this. Spinning in place, he shot forward and smashed out of his cell as the door hit the wall then the floor as Ironwood pulled his gun, Sonic looking him dead in the eye. "Think hard. I could've gotten out any time I wanted. Do you really want to take us down so badly because we're different?"

Ironwood sighed, lowering his weapon. "Go. And call your team off too."

Sonic nodded, heading out as he grabbed his equipment and called Knuckes. "No time to explain, how'd you get here?" Sonic asked quickly as Knuckles answered, saying where they had landed. "Nice moves Tails. Better not not make a habit of it. Ok, I'll meet you there!" Sonic stated when he noticed a video playing, showing as Scourge was kicking down guards left and right.

.

Racing through the base and into the jungle, Sonic went searching for his green counterpart when he saw him on a branch with his back turned. "Found you, faker!"

Scourge turned around, getting a wicked smirk on his face. "Faker? HA! I'm not the one who got caught. I'd say you weren't even enough to be MY fake!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic yelled as the two spin dashed into each other, bouncing off.

The two raced around the jungle, taking shots at each other when Sonic took a hit to the chest. He looked up, eyes dilating as he took off and rammed Scourge through a tree.

Scourge started getting back up, holding his glasses. "Heh, not bad blue!" He said as he stood fully, popping his neck. "But I'm not-"

"BOOOOOOM!"

Scourge heard beeping as he grabbed his wrist. "Scourge! They found out the attack, everything is set but we need to leave RIGHT NOW or the island will blow up with us ON IT!"

Sonic went wide eyed. "BLOW UP!?" He yelled as Scourge looked at him begrudgingly, saluting him farewell before taking off to the North.

Sonic turned back, heading to where Knuckles had described as he saw Ironwood boarding a ship, ready to leave.

Sonic called Tails as he ran. "Tails, are you three still there?"

"Yeah Sonic, but wh-"

"Get off the Island, it's gonna blow!" Sonic warned.

"B-but what about you!?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry about me, just get moving!" Sonic yelled

Tails took the ship into the air. _"I really hope you know what you're doing, Sonic."_ He thought to to himself hopeful.

.

"I really hope I know what I'm doing!" Sonic yelled as the beach came into view. Picking up the pace, Sonic broke into Mach 2 speeds when he hit the water, running on top of it as he heard more explosions behind him and realized the island was probably little more than ruble by now. He turned his head, seeing a wave coming after him before speeding up. He looked over to see Tails lowering the bullhead, struggling to keep the ship steady as Knuckles reached out the side, Sonic grabbing hold and being pulled in. The group turned, seeing the wreckage of the Island. "Oh man...Tintwig is gonna be ticked."


	15. Extinction

It had been two days since Prison Island had blown up. Ironwood called Sonic, telling them to head back to Beacon soon as the Vytal Tournament was only a few days away from ending. Sonic reluctantly agreed, but stated they'd still be on the look out for anything they could find.

Sonic turned to Blaze. "Any clue where we could find anything?"

Blaze sighed in irritation. "I spied on the White Fang and fought them, I was not a PART of them. I did not get every detail about...us." She said as Sonic put his hands up apologetically. But then Blaze saw something. "This mark...there may be a hideout nearby." Blaze stated, looking around to see an old abandoned factory. The group decided it was worth a shot to check out.

As they entered, they watched from the ceiling as Scourge had a small talk with Adam.

"No, I DON'T know if little boy blue survived. It would've been nice to know he was ON prison Island!" Scourge said irritated.

Adam scowled. "YOU were found by Sonic. YOU are the reason he was captured!...but at least the base was destroyed. That was the last defense between us and our mission here. I've sent your next assignment to your scroll. Get there on time. We WILL have justice for the Faunas." Adam stated, hanging up.

Scourge looked at his scroll. "Pht, "Justice". Who needs it?" He asked himself as he turned towards the doors and dashed out.

Everyone else dropped down, heading towards the terminal Adam was displayed on. Tails got to the console, taking a crack at it as he was in the system in no time. Knuckles, Sonic, and Blaze looked around to see if the could find anything when Tails gasped. Everyone came over to him as they looked at the screen showing plans to make more of them. "Th-there's so many of them...of us." He said. "We...we wouldn't be the-"

Blaze came up to the console. "We have to destroy these plans, now!"

Tails looked at her with wide eyes. "Why!? We-we could have a family, we wouldn't ever have to feel alone." He asked.

Blaze looked at him, a small amount of sadness in her voice. "As much as I like the idea, we can not risk them being made, or more becoming just like Scourge. Do you really think the world could handle an army of our kind?"

Tails tried arguing more when Sonic came up, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Miles, listen. I know where you're coming from, believe me. I do. But...we aren't natural. Now I'm not saying we shouldn't live our lives because we were that unlucky. And answer me this, do you honestly want others to go through what WE went through, just so we wouldn't feel alone?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked down. "It's just...not fair. Why do WE have to be alone?"

Knuckles spoke up. "Because that's the sacrifice heroes make. " He stated. "It's rare a Huntsman retires peacefully, most don't get that chance.

"Besides..." Sonic stated. "None of these were actually MADE yet, right? These are just the plans until they get...volunteers?" He asked as Tails nodded. "Good. I don't think we can handle TWO Scourge's right now. One is more than enough." Sonic stated as Tails started typing away, finding a hidden file on Scourge before downloading it before installing a virus to wipe the system and the plans.

"Th-they...no others like us will be made to cause trouble." Tails stated sadly.

Sonic turned to Knuckles and Blaze. "You two get on the lookout. Warn us if someone is coming. Me and Tails here are gonna see if we can't find anything." He stated as the two nodded, leaving Sonic alone with Tails. Walking over, Sonic kneeled and put his hand on Tails's shoulder. "Hey, you ok bud?"

Tails nodded. "It's just not fair. Why did this have to happen?"

Sonic answered simply. "Because some bad people decided to make it happen. And we have to make sure that those people won't be able to do to others what they did to us. For anyone that came before us, we have to keep going and stop Adam. If not for ourselves, then for the people that would be in the crossfire."

Tails nodded. "I...understand." He said, looking at his scroll.

"Hey don't feel bad about it." Sonic stated, wagging his finger as he brought Miles's chin up. "That just means you care about things like this. You'll be a great Huntsman one day because of that, probably a better one than me."

Miles brightened a bit. "You mean it?"

Sonic winked a gave a thumbs up. "I'm not the lying type. Now come on, we gotta get back to Beacon and give a rundown on everything that happened while we were out on our little side adventure."

Tails smiled a bit, nodding when he checked his scroll again when his smile faded. "Sonic...you need to see this."

Sonic took the Scroll, checking the files when his hands clenched a little before exhaling. "Thanks. He gets one chance. But we'll worry about that later bud, let's get to Beacon as fast as we can."

Tails nodded with a determined expression as the two left.

The two met up with Blaze and Knuckles, Sonic explained they didn't find anything else. The four mounted their Extreme Gear, heading off to Beacon not knowing the battle ahead of them.


	16. A Dull Hope

SKBM were heading towards Beacon in full force. They saw on the news as Pyrrha tore Penny to shreds. As they neared the stadium of the tournament, they saw the Nevermore's and Griphons flying overhead trying to get in.

Sonic turned his head. "Tails, can the Gravity Dive make us go up or just in a straight line?" He asked as Tails confirmed they'd be capable of flight but not for long. The four of them activated their rings, shooting off into the air as the Nevermore shattered through the force field.

The four reached the stadium as the Nevermore was decapitated when their rings ran out of energy. They fell, taking out their weapons as they killed any Grimm in the way.

As Sonic landed, a Griphon made a move on Sun as Sonic shot forward, cleaving the beast in half in a gust of blue wind. "I leave for one mission and the whole place falls apart! Just can't count on psychotic radicals nowadays."

"Sonic!" Ruby shouted as the two high fived.

Sonic briefly introduced himself as Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port shot down more Grimm, telling the large group to leave for Beacon.

As the mass of students made their way to the airships, more Grimm burst into the scene with one trying to take Ironwood on headfirst, though it failed to do so. "Children..." Ironwood stated when he saw everyone. "Good to see you all still alive, but right now some...bagabond...has stolen my ship. So I'm-" He looked up, raising his gun as he put another Beowolf down. "Going to take it back."

Jane stepped forward. "What can we do?" He asked, surprising the General.

Thinking for a moment, Ironwood gave them the options. "Defend your kingdom and protect your school, or save yourself." He stated as everyone looked at each other. "No one will fault you if you leave." He finished. Sonic came up, saying they needed to talk later as Ironwood agreed.

Tails turned around. "We can take an airship, I can fly it!"

Knuckles looked at the group. "Well what are we standing around here for, you heard the man, LET'S GO KILL SOME GRIMM!" And with that everyone gave a thunderous battle cry.

Tails got in the pilot seat, flying the ship towards Beacon as it was under attack when Ruby suddenly jumped ship before anyone could stop her. Sonic also looked down as he saw a green blur move from one area to another. "Guys, whatever happens, don't come looking for me. I'll find you." Sonic stated as he jumped out, hitting the side of a building and jumping from it onto the street level and taking off after Scourge.

.

Getting to Beacon Courtyard, all the students jumped out as they fought the numerous robots that had turned. Blaze held her rapier in front of her, flying through a group of Grimm and mechs that were in the way as she threw flames anywhere she could.

Knuckles rode around on the Red Rock, throwing his swords as they boomeranged back to his hands and using his Gravity Ring to displace monsters. Whatever got to close, he simply punched down.

Tails had been flying in the Bullhead he used, getting civilians and students that were to wounded to fight out in a safer area, or getting other students still capable of fighting anywhere they might be needed. At one point he looked out to see a blue dash and a green blue slam into each other as a static rose. _"That must be Sonic..."_ He thought to himself, finding others that needed help.

.

Scourge had been dashing through the streets, beating down anyone that got in his path on his way to Beacon Academy. He had his sights on some punk kid with a mace, charging in when...

"INCOMING!" a blue cone yelled, intercepting Scourge mid air as the green speedster fell back, landing on his feet as he looked up to see Sonic.

"Well well well, if it ain't the "Mighty Hero" Sonic." Scourge mocked "Surprised you made it off that island before it blew, but not exactly disappointed. Now I can beat you down properly."

Sonic gave a challenging smirk. "Been meaning to pay you back for that little incident. Oh by the way, found the plans for all the others. Those works are done and over with, so you won't get any back up here."

"Cleansing the gene pool aye? I'm shocked you'd rather side with this pathetic bunch than have more like us." Scourge taunted as the two moved down the street at their jogging speed.

"Nah, I just know what is worth living and fighting for." Sonic responded. "These people gave me a home and a choice, and I'm giving you one now. Walk away, Scourge."

Scourge smirked cruely, the two moving faster now. "Ha! Nice speech Blue, but talk is cheap!" He answered, the two becoming a pair of Blue and Green blurs. "I'm putting you down, Blue!"

As the two ran towards the fiery remains of Beacon Academy, they would occasionally have their aura's clash into each other as an attempt to overpower the other but was met with their aura's rejecting the other.

Sonic reached down, picking up a red crystal on the ground as he absorbed it and exploded, seeing Scourge turn an odd yellow color before burrowing into the ground to pop out from underneath Sonic throwing him into the air. The two landed in a their spin dash forms, then back to their feet. "Oh great, he's like me in more than appearance." Sonic thought as the two raced along.

Sonic ducked down, quickly sweeping Scourge's legs from under him as Scourge nearly fell over but caught himself as he flipped over and brought his foot down onto Sonic's face.

Scourge brought out a bright yellow crystal, changing into an electric form as he released a massive discharge throwing Sonic into a building. But Sonic came out a window a a Green object with three point coming from the top and sides enveloped him, blowing Scourge around as Scourge tumbled over himself for a small while before regaining his footing with Sonic reverting to normal. The two were now at the remains of Beacon Academy.

.

Back with the Beacon group, Blaze had run out of aura to use as she sat panting, robotic parts sparking around her as Grimm disintegrated. She tried standing, but fell back down. Knuckles had made a turn, seeing her as he pushed his vehicle forward and outstretched his arm as the two grabbed hold, Knuckles having Blaze ride on the back of his vehicle when part of Beacon fell into itself.

"Blaze, I don't like the sound of it but-" Knuckles stated.

"I know." Blaze interrupted. "Beacon is going to fall. We...we did everything we could." She said sadly as Knuckles told Tails that Beacon was lost and to meet back where everyone was dropped off as an extraction point.

Just then, a Blue and Green wind rushed past them and into the courtyard area. They saw a mass of where the two had gone just collapse.

Knuckles growled. "This whole place is falling apart, we won't hold much longer." He thought out loud as he made it to the extraction point, dropping Blaze off. "I'm going to find Sonic and we're getting out of here, you rest and defend this area as best you can!" He ordered, speeding off to the last known sighting.

.

Sonic flew back, hitting a pillar as it cracked. He fell hitting the ground but was back up quickly as he rammed into Scourge, sending his twin back through a wall. The two looked at each other, panting and sweaty when Scourge started to laugh. "Too late, Sonic. This place is going to fall, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Sonic growled in frustration. "Do you even know what you are, Scourge?" He asked. Scourge scoffed at that, until Sonic asked something else. "What's your real name?"

Scourge scowled. "Why should you care? What would that..." He asked venomously before something dawned on him. He didn't know. He could remember several things before becoming Scourge, but they were only scraps and flashes. And even then, they were like a dream.

Sonic got up, holding his side. "Scourge, you can't remember because there was nothing there. You're my clone, Scourge." Scourge scowled his eyes, but didn't move. "When we went through the data banks to see the plans for the rest of us, Tails found something on you. You're me with altered memories. That's why you know who I am, Scourge."

Scourge looked at Sonic confused, then a cruel smirk appearing. "That the best excuse you got, Blue? I can't be your clone, I'm better than you in every way possible. And I'll prove it, by killing you!" He yelled as the two dashed forward colliding into each other, matching strength as neither would budge an inch with their mach cone like aura's flaring up around them. But the power became to much as the energy build up between them grew and exploded sending them away from each other. Sonic was barely starting to stand when Beacon was truly starting to simply fall apart.

"Sonic!" He heard, turning to see Knuckles. Knuckles got off his gear, helping Sonic stand as he got the limping speed demon to the bike. "This place is falling apart, we gotta go! Tails is getting us out of here, one way trip. AND YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" Knuckles yelled, revving the engine as he turned the vehicle around and sped off to the extraction point where they saw what was left of everyone else.

Sonic walked his way to the group while holding his left shoulder, falling to his knees as he looked around. Everyone was beaten, bloodied, or just not conscious. Blake was holding her side, holding one of Yang's hands before Sonic realized that Yang was missing her other arm. "I...wasn't fast enough. I...we could've-" Blaze put her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"We did everything we could, Sonic." She said. "This would've happened regardless if we were here or not."

Sonic simply nodded, feeling himself start to go under when he saw a bright light coming from the top of Ozpin's office tower. After that, he fell and saw nothing.

.

Sonic clenched his eyes before opening them to see a bright white light, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes. "Ugh, my everything hurts."

"Well, look who woke up." Sonic heard, turning to see Blaze. Tails and Knuckles walked in moments later.

"Sonic..." Tails stated. "Ironwood wants to talk with us. He hasn't done anything yet but-"

Sonic cracked his neck, swinging his legs over the side of his hospital bed. "Well, best not keep the man waiting. By the way..." He said, stretching as he felt his back pop. "Anyone get the license plate of that bus that hit me?"

Knuckles pat him on the back, giving a slight chuckle.

.

The group met with Ironwood, telling him the details of the little side adventure. All the way up to the discovery of the rest plans to make more of them, but they kept Scourge's identity a secret.

Tails stepped forward. "We deleted those plans and wrote a virus. Even if you found a way to bring those plans back, the data would be to far corrupted to read. There won't be..."

Sonic put a hand on Tails's shoulder. "We did what we had to. And now, more of us can't show up. There isn't anything that could make more."

Ironwood nodded. "And what do you intend to do now?" He asked, surprising SKBM.

The group looked at each other, then Sonic looked back at the General. "I guess go and find the guy that did this to us."

Ironwood nodded. "I wish you luck then." He said, dismissing them.

As the four left, Sonic turned to Tails. "Did you get any data on who it was that made us?"

Tails shook his head. "No. If any records exist, they weren't in any of the files I went through." Sonic nodded, turning to Blaze.

"I do not know. Adam only spoke to him a few times. He was once a revered scientist in both genetics and robotics. But he has since disappeared with all known traces. Finding him will be difficult." Blaze stated. "Where should we start, Sonic?" She asked.

Sonic gave a sad smirk, feeling the wind blowing around. Beacon was gone, but they were still kicking. Things weren't hopeless, not yet anyways. "Any direction is better than none. Let's roll!" He said as the four boarded their gear, taking off into the wind.

.

(Elsewhere)

Scourge strutted into a dark room carrying what was left of Penny as he carelessly dropped the parts on the floor. "I got the broken toy you wanted. Anything else you need, Doc?" He asked sarcastically.

A blue tranchcoated scientist turned around. "Yes..." He said, bringing out a black crystal. "I watched your little fight with subject: Sonic. And, I've crafted a little something for you." He said, handing over a black crystal. "Purely synthetic dust, no origin. You choose the effects you move into and out of."

Scourge took the crystal. "Cool, Doc. Now when do I get to test the stuff?" He asked.

"When I find those four...mistakes." The man spat out venomously. "For now, we wait. I still need to do some tests on the...Anarchy Berryl." He said, giving the new dust a name.

Scourge grinned. "I like the sound of that..." He said, walking out and turning a corner as Adam turned around.

"You really outdid yourself with that one." Adam stated, turning to see the man pick up the head of Penny. "You're sure that stuff will do it's job, or that he won't ever find out who and what he is?"

"I'm very sure..." He stated, inspecting the broken android in his hands. "Very interesting indeed..."

Unknown to them, Scourge had listened in on their conversation. His bared his teeth, walking away.


	17. On The Run

It had been nearly 4 months since Beacon fell. Team SKBM had done everything they could to try and help people. Stopping raids, Killing Grimm, but they were no closer to finding whoever was responsible for their collective transformations. They hadn't really heard anything from or about the White Fang since Beacon, almost as if they went underground after the attack.

As the group walked along a dirt road, Knuckles felt an odd shift. He turned around just in time as something flew past him and slammed directly into Sonic.

Sonic shook his head. "What the-" He asked, looking up to see Scourge.

"Heh, it's been awhile Blue. Miss me?" Scourge asked.

Sonic scowled. "Big mistake taking all four of us on, Green. GET HIM!" He yelled as SKBM closed in on Scourge.

Sonic was able to make the first punch, but Scourge ducked under and planted his elbow into Knuckles before coming up swiftly with a kick to Sonic's back. Blaze shot a concentrated bolt of fire, but Scourge back flipped over it as he brought his foot down on her head. Tails started firing his gun, But Scourge dodged the blasts as they came. Sonic was closing in behind, but Scourge sidestepped and tripped Sonic sending him crashing into Tails.

Scourge scoffed. "And YOU were the one Adam was so worried about? Guess even all of that new power doesn't change the fact that you're still weak, aren't I right...Maurice?" Scourge asked.

Sonic turned in shock. "How are you-?" Sonic never got to finish as Scourge spin dashed into him, knocking the blue hero back.

Knuckles brought out his swords, pulling his arm back. "RRAH!" He roared, throwing one of the blades as Scourge leaned back, the edge of the blade nicking his jacket. Blaze brought out her sword, spinning in place as a tornado of fire encased her.

Scourge brought his glasses back up, cracking his neck when when he slammed into Knuckles before spinning around Blaze, trapping her in a green twister as he blew out her flames before bringing his knee into her gut, sending Blaze back.

Knuckles threw another blade as Sonic drew his sword, closing in on Scourge. Thinking quick, Scourge caught the blade Knuckles threw as he turned and locked up with Sonic. "Gotta say, this is a bit disappointing considering or last encounter you didn't hold back." Scourge taunted as Knuckles started running up behind him. "Lucky for me, I don't have that issue." He said, bringing out a black stone before burrowing into the ground.

Sonic looked around. "Stay alert!" He warned as Tails took off into the sky, trying to see anything.

Knuckles grabbed his other blade when he made an X under him, something giving way when Scourge shot up from the ground and shattered one of the swords.

Scourge took a deep breath, getting his footing before grabbing the handle of the broken metal. "Cheaply made, just like you." He taunted as Knuckles went into an overdrive and swung wildly. But Scourge dodged his strikes, jumping away just before where he was standing became a crater. With three quick strikes, Knuckles went limp as Scourge caught the red brawler by the front of the shirt. "Looks like I broke my old sparring dummy...who's next?" He asked as more fire shot past him, with Blaze getting up close as Scourge jumped back. "Here kitty kitty." He taunted, wagging his finger towards himself.

Sonic turned, his eyes slightly narrowing as he launched into a Sonic Boom, slamming into Scourge as he flew back, but got back up in no time. "Oh, touch a nerve eh Maurice? Not like I'd go for her. I like my women to be a little more... filled out."

Blaze gritted her teeth as she brought her arms back before sending a massive streak of fire towards Scourge, dropping to her knees in a heavy pant looking at the scorched area to see no sign of Scourge.

Sonic took a look around when something slammed into him again and threw him into Blaze. Scourge stood, patting off his jacket. "Close, but no cigar." He taunted, dodging another energy blast from Tails. He shrugged, cracking his knuckles. "This oughta be easy.

Tails tried flying high, but Scourge grabbed hold of his leg and yanked down slamming the boy into the ground before tossing him over to the rest of him team. Scourge walked over, picking Sonic up by the collar of his top. "Not a clone, got it?" Scourge growled out before dropping Sonic back. "The others should be here soon to pick up the trash, but I'm going after that other team for sticking their collective noses where it doesn't belong. So long, "heroes"." Scourge mocked, disappearing into the wind as everyone got up, a little wobbly but standing.

Knuckles winced, holding his shoulder. "Sonic, he's going after Team RWBY." He said, grunting as he put his shoulder back into place.

"I know." Sonic responded. "But which one? Didn't you guys say Blake and Weiss went elsewhere?" He asked.

Blaze nodded. "We won't be able to protect all of them.

This got Sonic thinking, coming up with a plan he hated. "Yeah, we can." He stated, looking at his team. "We gotta split up." He announced, shocking everyone. "It will make us harder to find, but also keep on the look out for everyone else."

Knuckles, turned his head, sighing. "I saw Blake heading East. Maybe heading towards the sea to find a place to disappear."

Blaze chipped herself in. "I am willing to believe that Weiss is at her mansion in Atlas. Finding it will be easy, but getting to Weiss will not." She explained.

Sonic breathed out. "Ok...Tails, that broadcast that was played just before Beacon...that crazy lady said she was from Haven, right?" He asked as Tails nodded. "Ok, I'm heading there. Might find a clue as to what's going on."

"What about me?" Miles asked, not sure if he was heading out with Sonic or not.

Sonic shook his head. "Not on this one buddy. Ruby told me of an island she grew up on, Patch I think is what it was called. I need you to head there and keep an eye on Ruby and Yang for me, ok? It would help knowing they'd have some eyes in the sky."

Tails started to shake a bit. "But...but we're a team. We're supposed to stick together, aren't we?"

Sonic sighed. "Listen bud, I don't like it any more than you. But we CAN'T let Scourge do this. We owe them that much." Sonic stated, hugging Miles. "Stay safe, little bro."

Sonic fist bumped Knuckles and shook hands with Blaze, telling them to keep their eyes open and to be safe. They left on their own destinations with Knuckles leaving the shattered blade behind as Sonic kept Miles close, handing over his Extreme Gear. "No offense buddy, but I move quicker on my feet. Maybe Ruby could use it, or Yang. She...might need it." He said, remembering the yellow brawlers injury. Miles took the gear, Gravity Ring included and said his goodbyes to Sonic before heading off where Patch would be. Sonic looked at the direction of Haven Academy, bolting off in a blue streak. If something was going to happen, that's where it would be. And he wouldn't let it happen, not again. _"Please...stay safe everyone."_ He thought to himself as he forced himself forward, not looking back.


	18. Friends in Need

Tails rode the Yellow Tail along the water, the ocean spraying in his face and along his goggles as he looked down at his scroll, leading him to an island. He looked up, seeing the actual island. "That must be it." He said to himself, racing up to the island as he landed, bringing up his goggles and folding the gear up. He shook himself off, squeezing the water out of this tails. "Having fur is really starting to suck." He said, walking around the island and coming up to a log house. He looked in a window, seeing Yang sitting on the couch as she flipped through channels, noting her lack of an arm. That's when Tails started to think on some things. HOW was he going to make himself known on the island? Yang's dad might flip out, thinking he was some sort of White Fang sent to hurt Yang and Ruby, or some thief, or, or...-

"And you are?" Tails heard, jumping around with wide eyes to see a man with blonde hair, cargo pants, a tan shirt and shoulder armor. The man was carrying boxes in hand, with his blue eyes staring at Tails, examining him. "You must be Tails." He stated causing Tails to somewhat relax but have a confused look. "Yang and Ruby...they wrote about you." He stated, though seemed pained when saying Ruby's name. "Gotta say, seeing you in person is, well, different than the description I got in letters. So, what are you doing here?"

"I uh..." Tails stated nervously, his tails twitching. He didn't want to tell the man about Scourge's threat, but how could he just say that he was here by coincidence? "I was separated from my team..." He stated nervously.

Tai sighed, obviously not believing him. But the kid seemed genuinely scared. "When you calm down. But right now, I think Yang could use a friend." He stated, walking to the door and opening it. "Hey Yang, I'm home! And, we have a visitor."

Yang turned her head, raising an eyebrow. "Miles?" She asked surprised. Tails nodded and nervously waved, scratching the back of his head.

"I got something for you." Tai stated, bringing in a long brown box. "General Ironwood said you fought admirably. So...he sent this." And with that, the box was opened to reveal a shiny metallic silver arm. "Brand new, State of the art, Atlas tech." Tails wandered over, seeing the arm as his eyes grew wide like he saw a present on Christmas. He knew it wasn't for him, but he couldn't help it. This was brand new tech, he wanted to know how it worked! "Well, you gonna try it on?" Tai asked and shocking Yang.

"Maybe later." Yang stated, walking up the stairs.

Tai sighed, shaking his head a little. "Just...give her time." He told himself, turning to Miles. "So...you ready?" He asked.

Tails sighed, recounting the events of how he was forced to try and find Patch. Tai listened intently, hearing every word.

When Tails finished, Tai nodded. "Well, you'll only find half of my kids here. Ruby ran off...said she was heading to Haven."

Tails nodded. "Hopefully Sonic will run into her then. He always has a nack for appearing where he's needed the most." he said optimistically. He looked back over to the arm, squinting his eyes. He really wanted a look under the hood, but kept to himself. After all, the tech was brand new, but something about it seemed...familiar.

.

Knuckles was riding the Red Rock along the sea headed East. If there was one place a Faunas would want to run off and hide, it would be Menagerie. As he rode along, he saw a ship under attack by a massive snake like Grimm...with wings. _"Great, a Sea Dragon. So much for subtle."_ Knuckles thought as he sped up, gaining on the ship when he threw his sword and hit the monster, gaining attention.

The Grimm turned to Knuckles, roaring as Knuckles activated his Gravity Ring, flying up and nearly getting bitten in half by the monster but shifted himself at the last second as he scratched the side of the Dragon's face with the tip of his curved blade.

"KNUCKLES!?" He heard, looking down to see both Sun and Blake on the ship.

"Well, what do you know." Knuckles said to himself. But he couldn't concentrate on that right now. The Grimm was trying to throw him off. Strapping his gear to his back, Knuckles slammed his fist down into the Grimm as hard as he could, the sharp points of his hands piercing the skin. That's when he saw Blake being sky rocketed up into the air with the Dragon watching her. As Blake fell, Knuckles kept punching, causing the Dragon to miss it's shots aimed at Blake when she pulled out her sword and slashed one of the wings.

Knuckles followed suit, slashing the other wing with his sword. He fell down, using his gear and Gravity Ring to slow his descent. When he made it to sea level, the Sea Dragon was giving chase to Sun and Blake before cornering them and preparing to fire at point blank range. "NO!" Knuckles yelled desperately when the ship speared the Dragon, shooting its cannon and killing the Grimm. Knuckles breathed a sigh of relief, deciding to go check on Sun and Blake when he heard something.

*SMACK*

He climbed up the rock to see and irritated Blake...and a hand print on Sun's face. _"This should be good."_ He thought to himself.

.

Everyone was back on the Boat, the captain not sure of what to think on Knuckles but Blake said that he was a friend. Apparently that's all it took as the Captain shrugged his shoulders, saying any help would be fine. Sun was talking to other passengers, telling them to relax.

"Seriously," Sun stated, walking back over to Blake and Knuckles. "It's like they'd never been in a fight before."

Blake starred him down irritated. "What are you even doing here Sun?" Come to think of it, Knuckles wondered the same thing.

Sun scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I...Saw you leave...the night Beacon fell." He confessed. "You made sure everyone was ok, then just left. But I think I know why."

Blake cocked an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yeah." Sun said confidently. "You're going on a one woman rampage against the White Fang!" Knuckles planted his face in a hand, with Blake looking ready to strangle Sun. "You always said the White Fang was your fight. They trash your school, hurt your friends, but you can't do this alone."

Blake backed away. "I'm not going anywhere NEAR the White Fang."

Knuckles stepped up, putting himself in the conversation. "That makes it easier on me."

Blake turned to Knuckles. "What ARE you doing here, Knuckles? Is everyone following me?"

"Well, to put simply, Scourge is still around." He stated, Blake raising an eyebrow asking what that had to do with her. "He said he was heading out to find every member of Team RWBY, your Team. Sonic sent us all out to find you guys. I figured the best place to start looking for a hiding Faunas would be Menagerie. That's when I happened on this fight and...well, here we are now."

Blake was taken back a bit. "So...who's with Yang?" She asked nervously.

"Tails was sent to Patch." Knuckles answered. "I doubt Scourge would go after Yang and Ruby, but I think it was mostly to get him out of the action. As for Weiss, Blaze is looking around Atlas to see if she can find her." Blake nodded.

Sun stepped in. "So...what about Sonic?"

Knuckles cocked his head. "Said something about heading to Mystral. He's running alone." He said glumly, hoping for his teammate to be ok. "So, was I right in assuming we're heading to Menagerie?"

Blake became nervous. "More than that. I'm...I'm heading home."

Sun sat on the edge of the boat. "This is gonna be a good Journey to the East...Yeah, that sounds about right."

Knuckles mimicked pushing Sun off the edge, Blake suppressing a chuckle. Sun turned to see Knuckles, hands behind his back and whistling like he was minding his own business.


	19. The Past Won't Hold

Sonic had been on the road for several weeks now, moving from place to place in a blue wind as he helped those in need. As he traveled along the dirt road, he kept thinking of Scourge. _"Just...who IS he? He talked like we used to know each other...but I've got no clue! Was he one of those guards that kept an eye on me and Miles? Or is he just some other White Fang punk who got his hands on some old history?"_ He thought to himself, slowing down to a walking pace. That's when he realized something. He was wearing clothes that were starting to show age. His hoodie was now a bit torn and beat up, and his shoes were showing the tell tale signs of falling apart. It didn't help the case with how often or how fast he ran either, aura could only protect material so much. He inspected his sword, seeing as it could use a sharpening. All this time on the road, and he didn't even think to keep his gear in good quality. He had to find a place to set down, even if only for a few hours and get supplies...with the last amount of Lien he had.

He looked up, speeding off into the distance to find a town with a Blacksmith.

.

Blaze looked around her, the cold Atlas air surrounding her as the wind blew when she looked and saw the destination: The Schnee Mansion. Blaze stuck to the rooftops, avoiding the people below as Atlas was a bit more...close minded about Faunas, much less whatever she would classify as.

Hiding her gear away, Blaze scaled up the wall of the Schnee Mansion with a little help from her sword. She reached a window, looking down and paled a bit. She was...REALLY, high up. Blaze took deep and nervous breaths, looking for a way in when she saw it: A vent. Barely fitting inside, Blaze crawled through and into the the Mansion, keeping herself quiet as she heard an odd sound. Crying. Using her enhanced hearing, she was able to find the source and looked into a room to see Weiss sitting on a bed, head in hands and trying her best to stay composed.

Opening the vent, Blaze silently dropped down behind Weiss undetected. "Have your senses dulled since Beacon?" Blaze asked, Weiss jumping a little before turning to see Blaze.

"Blaze?" Weiss asked, looking at her door, then back to Blaze. "What...What are you doing here? If my father sees you, he'll skin you alive."

"Let him try." Blaze challenged. "As for what I am doing here, I came to keep an eye on you." Blaze stated, quickly summarizing the past events that led her to Weiss. Weiss nodded her head in understanding.

A thought came to Weiss. "So...Scourge. If he's trying to come after me, he'll have to get by security."

"He could." Blaze stated flatly. "I did. And Scourge seems to be the type to fight his way through an obstacle."

Weiss brought up another point. "And how do you intend to stay out of sight? My father doesn't really respect my...personal space."

Blaze gave a slight smirk. "I was able to hide in the shadows of the White Fang for some time, this will be no different." She stated, then asked what was going on currently as Weiss explained the upcoming "generous charity" event, and that she'd have to sing in front of SEVERAL people. Something Weiss hated to do. "Are you happy here, Weiss?" Blaze asked.

Weiss scoffed a little. "What kind of question is that?"

"One that you just dodged." Blaze caught, Weiss looking away. "Your father is not your destiny, Weiss. Beacon was, becoming a Huntress was your calling. You need to follow your own path and nobody else's. I will be here, and if ever you need me, I'll be nearby."

Weiss nodded. "I'll tell him, but after the charity." Weiss stated, Blaze nodding.

.

Sonic came up to a nearby town, skidding to a halt to have a look around when he noticed a Blacksmith shop. He walked in, seeing a Faunas with horns on his head.

The man turned. "Hel-" He stopped in his tracks, seeing Sonic with multiple Faunas traits.

Sonic gave an irritated sigh. "Take it in. I won't bite." He stated, the Smith composing himself.

"I'm sorry, just haven't seen anyone like you before."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I figured. But I need some maintenance done on this thing." Sonic said, reaching back to pull out Caliburn.

The Blacksmith looked the weapon over, grunting and took it to the back. A few minutes later, he came back with the sword, sharp and shiny. "Whoever made this, pretty good job. Fine metal, almost as good as that other group of kids.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Other group of kids?" He asked, putting Caliburn back into the scabbard.

The smith nodded. "Yeah, helped us out from a Gheist not to long ago for some armor upgrades. All looked about your age. Well, except for that one girl in a red hood."

Something inside Sonic clicked as he started thinking to himself. A group of kids on the road, all around his age, AND a girl with a red hood? Could it be? "Hold on, time out." He stated, pulling out his scroll as he sifted through photos to find a shot of Team RWBY. "These guys?"

The smith looked at the photo. "Well, not the other three, but she was a part of that group." He stated, pointing out Ruby. "Traveling with some black haired boy, a blonde kid, and a red head.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Do you know where they went? Which direction did they go?"

The Blacksmith raised an eyebrow. "Said they were headed to Mystral. Why?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Leave it to Ruby to already be on the road." He said to no one in particular. He left all the Lien he had on the counter, most of it was for the sword, but the rest was for the information given, before dashing away in the given direction. He needed to find Ruby, fast.


	20. On Your Feet

_Tails looked around, seeing the remains of Beacon as everything burned to the ground. A blue and green blur shot past him, the wind following them as Tails went to see the commotion when he looked on, seeing Sonic sprawled onto the ground with Scourge standing over him._

 _Sonic tried getting up. "Tails...HELP-" but Scourge quickly stamped Sonic out, looking right at Tails._

 _"Where were you when all of this was happening?" Scourge asked, walking up as Tails turned to ran away, but bumped into Blaze and Knu_ ckles.

 _Blaze's eyes were...empty. Like there was no life in them anymore. "Why couldn't you help us, Tails?" She asked, Miles backing up and bumping into Knuckles._

 _Knuckles scowled. "We might've made it sooner, if you were able to just keep yourself together. We should've just left you behind."_

 _Tails shook with fear, watching as both Knuckles and Blaze fell limply onto the ground dead. He backed up, bumping into Scourge, who knocked Tails away._

 _Scourge walked over, cracking his knuckles. "The easy pickings." He said, raising his fist up._

 _._

Tails woke with a start, sitting up as his breathing increased. He clutched his chest, feeling his racing heart rate before taking deep breaths, calming himself down. He heard commotion outside, opening the door to the room he was using as he looked downstairs to see the kitchen light on as he heard laughter.

He was about to head downstairs, but shook his head as he didn't want to get involved. He sat down at the desk in the room, bringing out paper as he started to draw something up with his mind going back to that dream.

.

"Ruby, on your left!" Jaune yelled as they fought off Beowolves. The four had been seeing light action, but action nonetheless. Ruby turned to see the Grimm, but before she could do anything, a blast of wind went past her, cleaving the beast in two.

Ruby looked to see what happened, waiting for the dust to settle when she heard a familiar voice. "Leave it to you four to already be on the move after Beacon." She heard as the dust settled to show-

"Sonic!" Ruby yelled excited, shooting the last Grimm in the head without looking.

Sonic raised his hand, waving it slightly. "Hey there, red. Long time, eh?"

Nora came up with everyone else. "So, what brings you all the way out here, Mr. Needlenose?"

Sonic subconciously rubbed his nose, making sure it wasn't pointed to far out. "Oh you know, just going around." He said, fist bumping Nora.

Jaune looked around. "So...where's everyone else?"

"It's...complicated." Sonic described the situation, and how he found out that they were already on the road, as well as where everyone else was. "But, let's move onto the important stuff. When did you guys go shopping? I like the new looks." He stated, getting a slight chuckle from Ruby. "So, Mystral huh? Mind if I join? Could use the good times." Everyone agreed to have Sonic join the adventure, provided he could keep up to which Sonic scoffed. "Remember who your talking to."

Nora thought for a moment. "So, now that Sonic's joining us, are we team JNRRS now, or..."

Ren put a hand on Nora's shoulder. "Still not a color."

.

Morning had come, Yang looking out the window to see her dad talking with Tails as they agreed on something. She looked over, seeing her metal arm and gave out a determined sigh before grabbing it.

She walked out, feeling the sunshine and blocking it from her eyes. Yang gave a satisfied smile, flexing her robotic hand and turning to see her dad and Tails looking at her.

"Ok." Tai said, breaking the silence. "Let's get to it."

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I Live! So, if some of you are wondering what the heck has been going on and why I haven't been uploading, well here it is.

1\. I've currently been working on a different story involving my own RWBY character alongside a friend who has her own RWBY OC Team. So most of my attention and thoughts have been going towards that. (No, I'm not sharing details.)

2\. Life. Need I say more?

3\. Probably the second biggest one. I think the wind for this story was simply knocked out of me. With Forces Story being...ok? I'm still a Sonic fan through and through, but I have to be honest and it knocked a lot of hype out of me.

And RWBY Volume 5 while I didn't hate it, almost nothing happened within that Volume. Granted, I've had ideas pop up in my head, but the point still stands.

I do know EXACTLY how I'm going to end this story, along with more ideas and such and should something happen to where I cannot finish writing this story, then I will say how the story ends. So for those of you who are worried that this story will never be finished, I intend to explain the ending should that happen. So don't you worry, this story will not be left in eternal limbo.

I still fully intend to write the story to it's completion, I just wanted to explain where the updates went and that yes, I am alive and breathing. I'll see you guys next time.


	21. Homebound

Stepping off the boat onto Blake's home Island, Knuckles and Sun were impressed. This place was filled with all sorts of Faunas, all living in unison.

"I've never seen so many faunas in one place." Sun said.

"I have." Knuckles responded, the other two knowing what he meant. "I still stick out, don't I?" He asked, looking at his fists and dreads.

"This is the one place where everybody can feel safe. No matter who, or what they are." Blake said, putting a hand on the red brawler's shoulder. He smiled at this, following Blake. Sun had a small look of disapproval or disappointment, possibly both.

"Sure is, crowded, huh?" Sun asked.

"Yes...yes it is" Blake responded, a little down. The group continued towards the town.

"Is it always so...CRAMPED?" Sun complained.

Blake sighed in slight irritation. "Well, when you try to put an entire species on an island that's 2/3 dessert, Yeah, it tends to be cramped." She explained.

Sun scoffed, surprised. "What? You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little dessert never hurt anyone." He exclaimed. Being from a dessert area, he would know.

"It's not like the dessert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most of the regions." Blake explained.

Sun scratched the back of his head. "So, they gave us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to shut us up?"

Blake sighed. "That's a pretty good summary, yeah."

Sun cocked his head back, scratching his head. "Huh, jerks."

The group continued into what knuckles would guess is the neighborhood. He was impressed. He liked how everything flowed together, even with only 1/3 of an island, these people made do with what they had. But more than that, he kept feeling an odd shifting around him as people moved about. He shook his head, figuring he was just paranoid.

"We made a home where any faunas could feel safe. But this place is still a reminder that we're just second class citizens." Blake explained, Knuckles coming snapping back from zoning out.

"Well, hey. This guy is feeling pretty at home." Sun tried to comfort Blake, and it worked to an extent.

Knuckles looked around. "That would explain why nobody has given me any weird looks yet." He thought out loud.

"So, which one is yours? Can you see it from here?" Sun asked, putting his arm around Blake.

"Kind of..." Blake said nervously.

"Is it that one?" Sun asked, pointing to a house. "Or that one? really like the paint job on it."

"It's...that one." Blake said, pointing to a large house. Sun took his arm from around Blake, Knuckles laughing at his reaction.

.

Getting to the house, Blake seemed really nervous. Knuckles walked up, asking if she was ok. "It's just been a long time since I've seen my parents." Blake explained.

"Well, we came all this way." Sun gestured, Blake still looking nervous as she used the handle to make an intimidating BOOM.

"Ok, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating." Sun said, Knuckles elbowing his arm.

The door opened to reveal another cat faunas, her age showing on her eyes.

"Blake?" She asked.

"Hi, mom." Blake said. The two embraced in a hearty hug.

"My baby girl." Blake's mom replied.

"Kali! Who is it?" A gruff voice was heard. Then, the three saw a huge bearded person walk up, even Knuckles was slightly intimidated by his size. Then, his face dropped in shock upon seeing his daughter, then he smiled.

.

"We were horrified when we heard the news." Kali stated, everyone having tea. Blake and her family sat around the table along with Sun, Knuckles opting to stand. "The kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect, bit it didn't deserve what happened."

"Hmhmhm, Please. I knew she'd be fine." The father said.

Kali chuckled. "That isn't even slightly true. You should've seen him pacing."

Sun waved his hand in front of him, a light scoff escaping him. "You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before. And trust me, she has some moves!" He exclaimed, pointing to Blake who went wide eyed. Knuckles Face palmed, Kali was just shocked, and Blake's father, Ghira looked ready to kill.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?" Ghira asked, Sun having a nervous smile.

"Uh, well, you see sir, she's just a good fighter and I respect her, for her fighting, and for her, not for her looks, but not to say she's not good looking because she is, very! or, slightly? She's definitely above average, I mean, uh.." Sun tried, but noticed the looks he was getting. "This tea is really good." Sun finished, drinking his tea.

"I like him." Kali whispered to Blake.

"MOM!" Blake exclaimed.

"What I believe Sun is trying to say" Knuckles stepped in. "is that your daughter is a very capable fighter. She was part of the second best team after all." Knuckles explained, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"And who was the best team?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking, knowing where this was going.

Knuckles pointed to himself. "My team, of course."

Sun tilted his head. "Didn't you get your butt kicked by Yang?"

Knuckles went wide eyed. "THAT ONE DOESN'T COUNT!" He yelled, wildly pointing at Sun.

Everyone had a good laugh at that as Knuckles's face turned red.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Ghira sighed in irritation. "Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting."

"Ghira?" Kali asked.

"I know." Ghira said, walking off.

"Is everything ok?" Blake asked.

"Yes, just bad timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately." Kali explained.

Knuckles squinted. "Dealings with who?

"Mmm? The White Fang." Kali answered.

"WHAT!?" Knuckles, Blake, and Sun responded in kind. Knuckles grabbed his remaining blade and headed for the door, ready for a fight.

"DAD!" Blake yelled. He turned around to see Knuckles walking up menacingly with his curved blade, hate in his eyes.

Knuckles saw the two delegates, and wanted nothing more than to hurt them.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Ghira asked.

"Ms. Belladonna, we were unaware of your return." The fox eared brother, Fennec stated as he bowed.

"What are they doing here?" Knuckles asked coldly, bringing his fists up ready to fight.

"They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie." Ghira answered, shocked by every ones response.

"Those psycho's are here too?!" Sun exclaimed.

Fennec huffed. "Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I assure you we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe."

Blake grit her teeth. "What we've heard? We've SEEN it first hand. your fanatics slaughtered people."

"They turned me into THIS!" Knuckles yelled, raising his blade. Sun and Blake tried to lower it, not wanting him to get into a fight in the home.

"What is she talking about?" Ghira asked.

The other brother, Corsac lowered his head, his fox tail barely showing from behind him.. "Precisely what we came to discuss."

"Is everything alright?" Kali asked, seeing Knuckles with his sword in hand.

Sun looked to both Ghira and Kali. "Wait, you guys seriously DON'T KNOW?"

"Know what?" Ghira asked.

Blake looked down. "The White Fang was at the fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and released Grimm into the school."

Knuckles scowled more, his voice sharped with a slight edge. "They made a clone of my friend who blew up an island, made several more like us, who weren't supposed to live past their mission. We had to kill them before they even began. And to top it off, that same clone said he was coming after everyone on Blake's team, which is why I'm here. So yes, I do tend to have a PROBLEM with them."

"Is. this. True?" Ghira asked comandingly.

"Sadly your grace, it is." Fennec lowered his head and ears.

Blake spoke up. "Don't act like you're SOR-"

"That's ENOUGH!" Ghira cut Blake off. "Explain yourselves."

Fennec looked to Corsac, the two nodding to one another before Corsac spoke. "Though it pains us to admit, it has become clear that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under the orders of Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one, Adam Tauros. I believe you're all familiar with him."

"A little to familiar." Knuckles spat out.

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up places." Sun pointed out accusingly.

"The high counsil had suspicion of a splinter group, but could prove nothing until this latest incident." Fennec defended.

"Incident?" Blake asked.

"People DIED!" Knuckles yelled, Sun grabbing hold of his arm.

"And it is a tragedy!" Corsac responded quickly.

Fennec looked back to Ghira. "Your grace, we came to assure you that Adam Tauros does NOT represent the whole of the White Fang."

"And how can I be sure of that?" Ghira asked.

Corsac slightly lifted his head. "We understand if you have any skepticism of our claims. The White Fangs tactics are a bit more extreme since you stepped down. But this...this is no way to make ourselves heard."

Fennec added on to his brother. "We have documents to capture and punish these strays if you care to read them."

"I will, but not today. I'd like some time to spend with my daughter." Ghira answered.

"We understand." Fennec stated, a small smile crossing his lips before disappearing.

Corsac looked back over to Blake. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Belladonna."

"We were sad when we heard of your departure from the White Fang. But understand if you can no longer support our cause." Fennec added. "It is a wearying fight, after all."

Blake stood taller, her face hardening. "Who says I'm done fighting?"

"Hmm, if you ever do wish to return, you need only to come find us.

"Goodbye, Gentlemen." Ghira said.

"Wait." Knuckles said before the doors closed. "I don't know if what you say is true, but if you even so much as LOOK at this family the wrong way, I will end you." Knuckles threatened, the two delegates taken aback.

Ghira shut the doors.

.

"An interesting development, wouldn't you say?" Fennec muttered.

"Interesting indeed." Corsac agreed.


	22. Author's Notes

Long time no see.

SO! Down to business. I don't think there will come a day when I can finish this story. Why? Well, life is happening. I'm working and actually writing my own story with my own character set within RWBY. And those main priorities are what keep me away from this story.

I do have the VERY final chapter all thought up and written up, and I will post it UNLESS someone wants to pick the story up. If so, send me the message and I will send you EVERYTHING I had thought up for the story. I'll set the deadline for RWBY Volume 6 Premier, OCT. 27. If no one wants it by then, then I will post the final chapter while explaining what has happened in said story leading up to the point.

I do want to thank the people who've read and reviewed the story up to here, and I hope to see you on the flipside.


End file.
